Toda una vida
by InTheSnow
Summary: Luego de resultar con el hombro dislocado, y mientras espera en su oficina a que Jane le traiga algo de comida, Lisbon escucha una extraña voz que luego la lleva en un viaje por su vida.  Resumen by Luccyh ;
1. Parte 1: Teresa, Infancia y juventud

**Disclaimer: La serie no es mía (salta a la vista); tampoco los personajes (bueno, algunos sí), ni las canciones mencionadas...**

Bien, nuevo fic. Este fue hecho como regalo de cumpleaños para **_Andrea _**(aquí, Luccyh); después de que me diera el visto bueno y por sugerencia suya he decidido que voy a publicarlo aquí. Así que...ahí va. Espero que les guste, y algunos reviews ya que estamos :)

*El fic es un poco largo (cuando me pongo a escribir no paro...), así que está dividido en varias partes pero es uno solo, todo seguido... Un one shot gigantesco¡

* * *

><p><strong>Toda una vida<strong>

Ha sido un día de lo más agotador. Esta mañana se ha levantado como cualquier otra, a las 6.30, sin imaginar nada de lo que le esperaba a lo largo del día. Después de tomar una ducha se ha marchado a trabajar y nada más salir de su casa se ha dado cuenta de que la jornada iba a ser complicada. No había café así que no ha podido recuperar fuerzas por el caso anterior; ha intentado tomarlo de camino al CBI pero un atasco le ha fastidiado el plan. Al llegar allí (45 minutos más tarde de lo que había planeado y sin su café de la mañana) en cuanto cuelga su bolso en el perchero suena el teléfono y Cho se dirige a su oficina con un trozo de papel en la mano. Nuevo caso. Hay que ponerse en marcha.

El día empezó mal y poco a poco fue empeorando.

El caso...organizaciones criminales. Una en concreto. Drogas, armas... Cosas malas, muy malas...

Interrogatorios que no llevan a ningún sitio, pistas que desencadenan en más pistas y un consultor molestando alrededor. A las 11.00 de la mañana cuando ha vuelto a su despacho, Jane, sabiendo del cansancio y enfado de la agente, le ha llevado una taza de café pero con tanta mala suerte que ha chocado con ella en la puerta y le ha derramado la bebida ardiendo encima. Sólo ha podido murmurar: "Te traía un café, Lisbon" y su arrepentimiento sincero; ella en respuesta ha dicho "Gracias" con tanto sarcasmo que podía haberle matado. Ha tenido que ir a cambiarse su camisa blanca impoluta por una que tenía en el cajón.

A las ocho de la tarde el caso ya estaba resuelto pero ha tenido que entrar con un equipo de operaciones especiales en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña de siete en la que había, a buen seguro, media organización criminal además del sospechoso al que buscaban desde la mañana. Él ha salido huyendo y le ha tocado salir corriendo tras él calle abajo. Rigsby, Cho y Van Pelt detrás. Pero con su entrenamiento y el atletismo en el instituto ha corrido más que ninguno y estando en cabeza se ha abalanzado contra el tipo, lo ha tumbado de un golpe y lo han detenido. No obstante, al caer al suelo se ha dislocado un hombro. Nada grave pero le ha valido una pequeña visita al hospital.

Así que aquí está a las 9.32 de la noche sentada en el sofá de su oficina, atiborrada a calmantes y aun así dolorida. Además, con el brazo en cabestrillo no puede comenzar el informe que se quedará sobre su mesa en la bandeja de "informes pendientes" hasta el lunes.

Está exhausta y a punto de quedarse dormida cuando...

- "Oh, Teresa, Teresa..." - una voz canta su nombre alrededor y ella abre los ojos sobresaltada y los frota con una de sus manos, pero allí no hay nadie. Posiblemente lo ha imaginado o soñado cuando empezaba a quedarse dormida. No hay nadie. La puerta está cerrada y al alzar la vista ve que aún queda gente en el edificio del CBI.

Intenta mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que Jane llegue con su cena. Le ha prometido llevarle algo para que coma antes de llevarla a casa. Dice sentirse fatal por lo del café de esta mañana.

- Teresa.

Esa voz otra vez. No es la voz de Jane. Es una voz grave y hueca que parece proceder de alguna parte de la habitación amplificada por un micrófono. Es como la voz en off de los infocomerciales de la madrugada o los programas de TV pero con el tono solemne del fantasma de la navidad del Sr. Scrooge.

- Teresa.

- ¿Quién está ahí? Jane, no tiene gracia. ¿Jane? - su voz ronca y somnolienta dejaba entrever un poco de enfado.

Tras un breve silencio esa voz vuelve a resonar en la habitación.

- Hoy estamos aquí para repasar la vida de Teresa Lisbon - dice la voz - Jimmy, pon las imágenes.

Perpleja e irritada Lisbon se levanta sin mucho desparpajo del mullido sillón mirando alrededor en todas direcciones intentando descubrir de dónde procede el sonido pero no ve a nadie. Debe de estar dormida...pero no. Está bien despierta.

- Aquí la tenemos... - empieza a decir la voz con notable entusiasmo - Pequeña como un botón, dulce, pura dinamita...La agente Teresa Lisbon con nosotros.

- ¿Pero qué...? - Lisbon mira alrededor. No hay nadie.

- ¡Jane! Para ya. Te lo digo en serio.

Él suele hacer esas cosas. Grabaciones de voz fingiendo una sesión de espiritismo con los muertos para atrapar a un criminal o para asustar a alguien. Una vez hizo creer a Grace y a Rigsby que había fantasmas en aquella mansión.

- Mm... Sé quien es ese Jane que te trae de cabeza pero no soy yo, Teresa. Como decía estamos aquí para repasar tu vida.

- Maldita sea. Si es una broma no...

- Teresa...No te importa que te llame Teresa ¿verdad?... Agárrate, el viaje va a ser algo movidito. Cuando te acostumbras no está del todo mal...

- ¿Viaje? - pregunta Lisbon. Al hablar no puede evitar mirar hacia arriba de donde parece proceder el sonido pero no hay nada ahí. Gruñe y susurra por lo bajo - Maldito Jane. Cómo lo pille...

- Teresa... No me malinterpretes pero...tienes una extraña obsesión con ese hombre.

Bueno, sigamos... ¿por dónde iba...? Ah sí. Tu vida... Vamos hasta el día en que comenzó... el 26 de mayo de 1976. No te asustes cuando veas las imágenes... Pronto le pillarás el truco.

- ¿Cuando nací...? Pillarle el truco ¿a qué? - no termina de hablar cuando de pronto la habitación empieza a dar vueltas a su alrededor de forma descontrolada. Ahora sabe que está soñando.

De pronto se encuentra en otro lugar. Lleva la misma ropa y el brazo en cabestrillo pero la escena parece antigua, un tanto distorsionada, y extraña. Está sola en lo que parece el pasillo de un hospital. No sabe qué pasa cuando la voz vuelve. Está un poco mareada.

- ¿Todo bien? - se oye decir.

- Pues no. ¿Qué demonios...?

- El vocabulario, Teresa. Ya te dije que al principio era raro, pero te acostumbrarás.

- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién eres?

- Soy el presentador. Aquí y allá - Lisbon rueda los ojos frustrada - Como te dije vamos a hacer un repaso de tu vida. Pasado, presente y futuro... Más o menos. Tú podrás moverte por los lugares que te muestre pero nadie va a verte u oírte.

- Estás de broma - refunfuña.

- No, y si dejas de gruñir por un momento podré seguir el programa que tengo planeado y acabar según el itinerario. ¿Empezamos?

Ella no dice nada.

- Bien. Si giras en este pasillo verás cómo todo empieza... Ahora permíteme hacer mi trabajo. Esto empieza ya.

Lisbon gira a su izquierda y se encuentra en un pasillo con una pequeña sala de espera; allí un hombre al que reconoce y de pronto la voz que comienza a hablar en tono narrativo como si lo hiciera para un público.

- Fue en una tranquila tarde de 1976 cuando la vida de Robert y Lily se vio bendecida por la llegada de su primogénita. Una criaturita que lloró a todo pulmón nada más nacer. El comienzo de una vida que traería un inmenso júbilo al matrimonio.

Lisbon mira hacia arriba y bufa "¿Júbilo? ¿En serio?" El narrador habla de una forma muy rara, romántica y anticuada. Nadie dice "júbilo" hoy en día.

- Debes de estar de broma "voz"...

- Shhh... Sus padres la amaban profundamente y, aunque su padre quería un niño, la primera vez que vio a su pequeña en los brazos de su madre exhausta se dio cuenta de que su vida no podía ser más feliz. Era todo lo que necesitaba y podía esperar Robert Lisbon. Tenía una esposa preciosa a la que quería más que a nadie en el mundo y ahora una princesita a la que proteger y que sería tan guapa e inteligente como su madre.

"_Teresa, mi pequeña princesita_" oye a su padre decir cuando la imagen cambia a una habitación de hospital donde observa la imagen más emotiva y más perfecta que ha presenciado nunca. Su madre tumbada en la cama sosteniéndola en brazos, pequeña y frágil, la mira con tanto amor que Lisbon siente ganas de llorar. Su padre, junto a ellas, abraza a su esposa y le da un beso en lo alto de la cabeza sin dejar de agarrar la mano del bebé con la suya. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y su madre pese a parecer cansada está igual de hermosa como la recuerda. El pelo oscuro y largo cae sobre sus hombros, los ojos claros, la piel blanca y de apariencia tan suave como la del bebé que sostiene, la perpetua sonrisa en su rostro que hace que la embargue la felicidad con sólo mirarla.

- Robert y Elizabeth llevaban dos años casados cuando Teresa llegó. Se conocieron en el instituto y ya nunca se separaron. Ella era enfermera en el Chicago Memorial y él bombero en la misma ciudad. Chicago era un buen lugar para formar una familia. Allí nacieron y crecieron ellos.

Siempre quisieron una gran familia de modo que la casa en la que vivirían debía ser grande también. La verja blanca y el jardín no podían faltar - La imagen cambia al momento en que llegaron a casa por primera vez. Tal y como la recordaba. Blanca con tejas y contraventanas en gris oscuro, verja blanca y un enorme jardín. Sus padres se detienen un instante en la entrada mostrándole a la recién llegada su nuevo hogar - La felicidad era plena para esta pareja. No tardarían en aumentar la familia, pero Teresa siempre sería especial. Su padre estaba deseando que aprendiera a andar para enseñarla a montar en bici y a jugar al fútbol y al hockey o al baloncesto. Para él, que fuera una chica no quería decir que no pudiera hacer deportes. Y por lo revoltosa e inquieta que era no cabía duda de que se le darían bien. La primera palabra que dijo fue "Papi", después vinieron "mamá, columpio y losito (como ella llamaba a su oso de peluche favorito)". Aprendió pronto a hablar y a caminar. Siempre fue una niña muy despierta.

Las imágenes van variando a distintos momentos de su más tierna infancia. A medida que se trasladan a estos escenarios el vértigo del "viaje" va desapareciendo. Sus primeros pasos, sus padres bailando en el salón, su padre alzándola en brazos como si fuera un helicóptero, la máquina de palomitas (un sonido "po, po po po pop..." que su padre solía hacer) con la que el bebé se parte de risa, su madre cantando para que durmiera... Eran buenos y bonitos momentos. Y ella siente un intenso ardor en sus ojos a medida que las lágrimas los inundan. Un nudo se instala en su garganta a mientras es testigo de esos instantes.

- Efectivamente, en cuanto la pequeña Teresa empezó a caminar, su padre le compró un equipo y la enseñó a encestar. Solían ponerse los tres en el porche a disfrutar los días de verano; sus padres mirando embelesados su perfecta creación. Tres años después llegó Michael para continuar añadiendo felicidad a sus vidas. Y ahí estaba Teresa mirando a su hermanito con sus enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa de alegría que no cabía en su pequeña carita ante la llegada de un nuevo miembro a su familia. Aunque no sabía lo que la responsabilidad significaba, en ese mismo instante, al ver al pequeñín en los brazos de su madre supo que querría y protegería a aquella cosita todo el tiempo. Al igual que haría con James otros dos años después y finalmente con Thomas, al que le llevaba ocho años. El último de los Lisbon fue sin duda algo no planeado, pero no por ello menos querido. Había sido una sorpresa. Otra maravillosa sorpresa que completaría la saga de los Lisbon.

Ahora está en otro momento. Ella con el pelo azabache y sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de un brillo vital, de puntillas sobre la cuna de su hermanito. Acto que repitió con cada uno de ellos. Mirando a su madre y sonriendo para luego volver a mirar al bebé asombrada por lo pequeño que era y lo arrugado que estaba. Lisbon sonríe con ternura ante la imagen.

- Al contrario que otros niños de su edad, Teresa nunca sintió celos de sus hermanos menores. Los días de deporte con su padre siguieron invariables a lo largo de muchos años con la única diferencia de que ahora contaban con tres chicos medio salvajes con los que jugar. Si alguna vez pasaba algo, ella siempre estaba ahí para encargarse de que nadie molestara a los chicos. Heredó de su madre no sólo la belleza sino también su fuerza. Y de su padre la bondad, el afán por la justicia y la protección hacia los más débiles y (cómo no) la pasión por el deporte. Así pasó sus primeros doce años... Jugando, practicando deportes, protegiendo a sus hermanos, tomando helado los domingos en el parque toda la familia…

Así es. Así lo recuerda ella. Era el chicarrón de la familia, flacucha, ropa holgada y en lugar de ver dibujos animados y jugar con Barbies veía partidos y le encantaba revolcarse en el jardín. Aún recuerda cómo formaban equipo su madre, y los dos mayores contra su padre, Tommy y ella. Ella amaba a su madre más de lo que puede expresarse con palabras pero a su padre la unía un vínculo especial. Era justo como él. Quizás es por eso que la aterra la idea de convertirse en lo que él se convirtió gracias al alcohol tras la perdida de su madre. Teme que las presiones y la soledad la vuelvan una alcohólica con problemas emocionales.

La gente siempre decía que ella era una maravillosa mezcla con las mejores cosas de ambos.

Parece que no ha cambiado mucho. Sonríe.

Siempre ha sido así. Es más cosa de los genes que de lo que su padre le inculcó. Nunca la obligó a hacer deportes ni la convirtió en un chicazo. No se le puede culpar de ello. Fue ella quien eligió los deportes que practicar en el colegio y en el instituto, era ella quien usaba vestido sólo en importantes y especiales ocasiones a pesar de la insistencia de su madre. Por alguna razón, y aunque la tía abuela Mary insistía en que de mayor se convertiría en una jovencita que atraería las miradas de todos los chicos, ella nunca se sintió femenina, nunca tan hermosa como su madre.

- La familia Lisbon vivió doce maravillosos años antes de que una tragedia les sobreviniera – la voz prosigue - Todo empezó una noche de noviembre. Lily volvía a casa conduciendo después de una dura jornada laboral. Había hecho una guardia que no le correspondía y estaba un poco más cansada que de costumbre. Aun así condujo con precaución hasta casa. Tenía ganas de ver a los chicos antes de que se acostaran. Pero un coche se cruzó con ella, chocó y su vehículo volcó. No lo vio venir. Fue todo muy rápido y ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta. El impacto fue directo contra su lado del coche.

La imagen tarda en materializarse y un humo negro hace de paso entre una y otra pero la voz sigue sonando y de inmediato Lisbon sabe los momentos que están por llegar. Un nudo se le forma en la boca del estómago y las lágrimas se agolpan en sus orbes a la espera de inundar sus mejillas a la vez que la voz cuenta cómo su madre fue golpeada lateralmente por un conductor borracho matándola. No sabe muy bien qué clase de maldito psicópata hace a una persona rememorar los peores momentos de su vida pero es demasiado para ella. Si va a ser así, sabe lo que viene ahora y sabe que no puede, no quiere, recordar. Es demasiado. Ya no es consciente de si está soñando o qué pero esto está pasando de castaño oscuro rallando la crueldad. No obstante, la concentración que está poniendo en la voz, y el humo y la mezcla de colores que dan paso a las nuevas imágenes la hacen desistir del intento de decir algo.

Así que en silencio y con los ojos húmedos se encuentra de pronto en la sala de estar de su casa veintitrés años atrás. Justo en el día y en el preciso instante en que su vida cambió para siempre. Dos agentes de policía de uniforme se presentan en su casa, su padre les da paso a la sala donde estaban hasta hacía un momento. Se supone que debían estar ya en la cama, al menos tres de ellos.

Richard Brown quiso encargarse él mismo de notificarlo a la familia. Era amigo de Bob y Lily desde hacía muchos años y padrino de bodas. Cuando consiguió dejar de llorar y terminó su trabajo en la escena se dirigió a casa de los Lisbon. Ella aún recuerda su cara. Cómo se quitó la gorra del uniforme al tiempo que su compañero hacía lo mismo, carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de intentar hablar. Y recuerda con pasmosa claridad cómo la sonrisa de su padre se borró en cuanto vio que su amigo, notablemente afectado por algo y parado en mitad de la sala, no se movía y mucho menos hablaba. Entonces supieron que algo pasaba.

Ahora están en ese momento: Teresa con su padre en la cocina tras haber dejado a sus hermanos en el salón fingiendo que no ocurría nada.

Aún parado en medio de hall lo único que pudo decir su amigo fue "_Bob lo siento mucho_".

- _¿Qué...qué quieres decir RicK?_ - pregunta su padre aunque ya sabe que algo ocurre- _¿De qué hablas?_

-_Lily... volvía a casa y..._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_ - inquiere su padre más alto y más furioso negándose a aceptar lo que ya es sabido, lo que la cara de su amigo muestra sin necesidad de vocalizar.

- _...un coche la ha embestido. Los servicios médicos no han podido hacer nada por ella, Robert, lo siento_ - el policía baja la cabeza y vuelve a levantarla para enfrentarse a la dolorosa imagen de una niña que rompe a llorar en silencio y se abraza a la cintura de su padre mientras éste horrorizado de cubre la boca con una mano, envuelto en incredulidad sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

Su padre llora, desconsolado, igual que como lo recuerda, igual que aquel día, la misma imagen, el mismo dolor...

Fue entonces cuando llevó a su padre hasta la cocina aconsejada por Richard, le ayudó a sentarse y permaneció a su lado durante todo el rato. Él apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No es que ella estuviera mucho mejor pero Teresa y su madre tenían en común la fortaleza. Siempre fueron más fuertes que su padre o sus hermanos. Era ella quien defendía a Michael cuando se metía en alguna pelea en el colegio y quién protegía a Tommy de los monstruos bajo la cama. Era su madre la que abrazaba a su padre con ternura y besaba su frente cuando ocurría algo trágico en el trabajo (como la perdida de un compañero) mientras le arrullaba contra su pecho hasta que se quedaba dormido de puro agotamiento. Ella había visto eso. El amor en los ojos de sus padres. Es eso lo que en ocasiones la hace anhelar una familia, lo único. Si alguien es capaz de entregarse de tal manera, eso debe de ser amor. Pero también conoce la cara amarga de la situación. ¿Qué ocurre cuando amas tanto a una persona que no puedes seguir viviendo sin ella, cuando su muerte significa el final de tu vida? Quizás por eso entiende tan bien Jane y quizás por eso intenta con todas sus fuerzas que no destroce su vida como en su día le vio hacer a su padre.

No consigue recordar un solo momento en que la risa de su madre no llenara la casa o que su padre entrara o saliera sin besarla.

Sabe que en algún momento de su vida ansió ese tipo de amor. El hombre que le quitara el aliento, que hiciera que su corazón se desbocara y que sus sentidos se tambalearan. Un hombre sin el que su vida no tuviera sentido, pero ahora sabe que jamás lo encontrará. Sí, a veces ha fantaseado o esperado ese tipo de vida, una familia, un amor, hijos tal vez. Pero son sólo eso, fantasías. En su caso, fantasías pasajeras.

Dios, le duele tanto estar ahí rememorando esa noche. Ese maldito accidente le arrebató toda la felicidad, la esperanza, la fe, a su madre, y eventualmente a su padre. Quería tantísimo a sus padres. El dolor de las imágenes le provocaba tal nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Dolía tanto todavía.

- _¿Qué ha pasado?_ – la pregunta desesperada de su padre casi sin voz la despierta de esos pensamientos.

- _El conductor del otro coche iba borracho, se saltó un semáforo y chocó con ella. No...No sufrió, Bob. Ya estaba_ - las palabras mueren en su garganta.

- _¿Iba borracho?_ - Robert se pasa una mano temblorosa por el cabello -_ ¿Qué le ha pasado a él?_

- _Nada_ – susurra su amigo con la voz teñida por el dolor y la rabia incapaz de mirarle.

_- ¡Maldito...!_

_- Tranquilo, Bob_ - intenta aplacarlo pero está tan furioso.

Aun hoy recuerda con detalle los sucesos de esa noche y las siguientes que siguen atormentándola cada vez que acuden a ella.

**_OoO_**

- Este fue el primer día en la nueva pero no agradable vida de Teresa Lisbon. Su padre no pudo soportar la pérdida de su madre. Los primeros días y las primeras semanas fueron malos pero todo fue a peor – continúa explicando - El día del funeral llegó y ataviados de negro los familiares y amigos se presentaron para dar el último adiós. La hermana de Lily estuvo unas semanas con los chicos esperando que la situación se normalizara y que su cuñado pudiera hacerse cargo de la familia. Cuando estuvo segura de que podría encargarse solo se marchó. Pero nada más alejado de la verdad. Tan sólo unos días después de la marcha de Anna, Robert se derrumbó... Comenzó a beber. Al principio era sólo una copa al salir del trabajo algunos días. Después, más y más. Un día tras otro, un día tras otro. Derrumbándose poco a poco ante la mirada apesadumbrada de la mayor de sus cuatro hijos. Robert Lisbon no pudo reponerse tras la muerte de su esposa.

La voz parece conocer toda su historia y la narra tal como ocurrió. Su padre no soportó la muerte de su madre y se fue consumiendo poco a poco. Al principio trataba de que sus hijos no se enteraran; luego le dio igual.

Se ha pasado tanto tiempo odiándole que ahora no puede soportar mirarle, verle de nuevo cometiendo ese estúpido e imperdonable error.

- Una tarde, cuando Teresa volvía del colegio con sus hermanos después de haberles recogido de sus actividades extraescolares, se encontró ante una escena insólita y descorazonadora. Su padre totalmente borracho en el sofá murmuraba cosas sin sentido. A su lado una botella a medio acabar...

Está en el salón. No sabe aún como manejar esto y quiere que acabe pero está aprendiendo a acostumbrarse. Las escenas cambian cronológicamente pasando a través de su vida y cuando la imagen va a cambiar se torna brumosa, extraña y luego puede ver claramente otra nueva. Ya no está experimentando el mareo y las náuseas de antes. Ahora lo que hace que se constriña su estómago y casi no pueda tenerse en pie es la imagen de su padre tirado en medio del salón llorando totalmente perdido. Mira alrededor en busca de algo que pueda hacerla salir de ahí o alguien a quien pedirle explicaciones. Necesita un botón de salida.

Siente la necesidad de ayudar a esos niños, de ayudarse a sí misma. Pero es obvio que tal tarea es imposible. Dios, son tan pequeños. Ella sólo tiene doce años en esa época, sus hermanos nueve, siete y cuatro. Su hermano menor, que algunas tardes se quedaba al cuidado de la señora Brady, la vecina de enfrente, tan sólo tenía cuatro años. Allí de pie se revuelve inquieta deseando largarse de una vez, intentando mirar en cualquier dirección que no sea la de los niños.

Esa tarde llevó a sus hermanos a sus respectivas habitaciones y le pidió a Michael que ayudara a los pequeños mientras ella recogía abajo. Y así lo hizo. Ayudó a su padre a levantarse y lo llevó a la habitación. Le puso una toalla humedecida en la frente y lo acostó. Se quedó allí mirándolo, compadeciéndose de él y pensando en lo patético que aquello era hasta que se quedó dormido. Luego bajó y comenzó a recoger el salón. Aún recuerda, y ahora lo revive con mayor claridad, la vergüenza y tristeza que sintió. Él era su padre, su héroe. Y para ella verlo así había sido un duro golpe. Fue la primera vez que tuvo que recoger a su padre borracho del suelo... pero no sería la última.

- Pasaron algunos meses y la cosa empeoró considerablemente. Teresa nunca hizo nada sino ser fuerte y ayudar a su padre y sus hermanos porque creía que era lo que su madre habría querido y todo lo que ella quería era mantener a su familia unida. La familia que le quedaba debía permanecer junta; pasar el mal momento hasta que llegara uno mejor. Ella se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo. No era más que una niña y tuvo que encargarse de todo. Pero no se siente como una heroína. Hizo lo que debía y lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Cualquier persona a la que se le pregunte podrá decir, sin dudar un instante, que esa niña hizo más de lo que le correspondía.

Durante meses llevó a sus hermanos a clase, volvió con ellos del colegio, hizo las comidas, lavó la ropa... Algunas veces, algunos días buenos, su padre estaba bien y ayudaba, se comportaba (si bien no como un padre) como un adulto, al menos.

Pero la bebida podía más y más. Teresa intentó esconder y tirar las botellas, pero siempre aparecía una nueva de alguna parte. Para entonces su padre ya se había convertido en un alcohólico y era preferible que bebiera hasta caer dormido casi inconsciente a que estuviera despierto intentando buscar una botella.

Solía emborracharse mucho; luego se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho y lloraba, rogaba y pedía perdón. Ella nunca se sentía capaz de llamar a alguien o contar lo que ocurría. Siempre pensaba que las cosas irían bien cuando su padre terminara de pasar su luto.

¡Idiota!

- La pobre Teresa nunca salía, nunca se divertía. Siempre era la chica más triste del mundo. Siempre cansada, siempre aguantando. Cuidando de sus hermanos de día y llorando de noche, cuando por fin todos se habían dormido y ella se sentía libre para desahogarse y lloraba hasta que se quedaba dormida de puro cansancio. Y al comenzar el día lo mismo otra vez...

Pero eso nunca mermó sus capacidades, por suerte para el mundo sólo consiguió progresar y hacerse más fuerte hasta convertirse en el paladín de la justicia que es ahora.

Esto último la hace reír. Paladín de la justicia, repite para sí misma con expresión hastiada mientras suspira.

Viendo así la situación, escuchándolo de esa manera, se siente como la cenicienta. No le gusta que sientan lástima de ella. Pero ciertamente… fueron tiempos difíciles.

Sí, era cansado, extenuante. Durante todo ese tiempo... Luego comenzaron las palizas. Un día su padre estaba especialmente mal, el alcohol había empezado a hacer mella en él, tenía lagunas mentales, era arisco. Thomas estaba aburrido y quería que su padre jugara con él. Ella estaba en la cocina cuando oyó los gritos de Tommy que había sido abofeteado y empujado sobre el sofá con gran dureza. Por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo de su padre.

Aquella fue la primera vez y desgraciadamente no la última. Se emborrachaba hasta el punto de perder la cabeza, pegar a sus hijos y luego no recordar nada.

Sus hermanos se llevaban la peor parte. A ella no solía pegarle. Quizás ella le recordaba a su madre y, en el fondo, aunque no fuera consciente de lo que hacía, era incapaz de ponerle una mano encima. ¿¡Demonios, quién sabe! Ella misma aún no se explica cómo un hombre tan bueno, de corazón tan bondadoso, una persona que amaba a su familia incondicionalmente podía de la noche a la mañana convertirse en semejante monstruo. Ella puede llegar a entenderlo, alcohol para tapar los recuerdos y la triste soledad en el alma tras la muerte de un ser querido es cosa mala, muy mala. El alcohol es capaz de cambiar a una persona, al parecer hasta límites insospechados. Su padre se volvió arisco, su humor variaba de repente (casi siempre a peor) y había desarrollado una increíble violencia. Lo que Teresa nunca entendió es cómo pudo darse a la bebida en primer lugar, por qué no luchar por lo que aún le quedaba en lugar de auto destruirse. Por qué el egoísmo de no dejar siquiera que ella y sus hermanos que necesitaban a su madre y a su padre vivieran su luto y siguieran adelante, por qué no ser fuerte por ellos… Aún hoy…

Recuerda aquellos días como si fuera ayer, por desgracia.

Su padre llegaba borracho o se emborrachaba en casa y cualquier cosa, lo más mínimo e insignificante, desencadenaba una violenta serie de golpes y gritos. Luego (generalmente al día siguiente), cuando los efectos de la borrachera se habían ido, pedía perdón y lloraba jurando que no volvería a ocurrir pero siempre ocurría de nuevo. Le abría a Michael una brecha en la frente y tenían que ir al hospital y entonces, como si de un acuerdo tácito se tratara, su hermano decía que se había caído del monopatín, o jugando con sus hermanos en los columpios o algo por el estilo. Volvían a casa y tras una nueva oleada de disculpas aceptadas y lloros ella acostaba a su padre donde hubiera quedado (bien en el sofá o bien en la habitación que había compartido con su esposa) e iba a ver a su hermano que, tumbado sobre su cama con cara de enfado y decepción, le preguntaba sin necesidad de palabras "¿por qué?", con sus ojos de niño. Por toda respuesta su hermana mayor le sacudía el pelo negro azabache con su pequeña mano, le acariciaba la cara incapaz de darle una explicación mejor e intentando mostrar seguridad y determinación a pesar de la infinita tristeza que la embargaba, le decía: _"Tranquilo, Michael, todo va a salir bien"_ y le sonreía, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Ambos lo sabían, pero Michael se quedaba más tranquilo cuando Teresa le aseguraba con tal convicción que las cosas iban a mejorar y que ella estaría allí para cuidar de ellos.

- No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la vida les dio otro duro revés. Fue una noche de abril cuando su padre les golpeó por última vez, causando en esta ocasión unas heridas tan fuertes en el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos que el pobre acabó en el hospital – la voz vuelve a resurgir de ninguna parte para sacarla de sus pensamientos e instalarla en nuevos recuerdos; dolorosos recuerdos – Aquella noche casi muere mas unas cuantas excusas les valieron la carta de salida sin incómodas preguntas. No obstante, la doctora Verónica Alma tenía fundadas sospechas de que esos niños estaban atravesando algún tipo de problema. Y estaba decidida a seguir investigando la situación. Así que se podría decir que su destino estaba escrito. De una manera u otra el camino de cuatro niños huérfanos quedaría separado del de su progenitor.

Lo recuerda. No sabe el día exactamente pero lo recuerda con claridad. Su padre les fallaba por última vez…

Habían tenido unas buenas semanas tras la última estancia en el hospital. Su padre ni siquiera recordaba haber golpeado a su hermano, se sentía tremendamente culpable y juró que lo dejaría, que dejaría la bebida y que nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

El día había sido genial con él y sus hermanos. Habían salido y comido juntos. El sol del Chicago primaveral bañaba sus lechosas pieles otorgándoles un saludable tono, la brisa sacudía sus cabelleras con suavidad y parecía que el universo se había alineado para conseguir que todo volviera a su cauce. Ya no había más temor, ni dolor, ni rabia. Sólo añoranza y esperanza. Mucha esperanza. Había perdón también. Y aunque Teresa Lisbon no lo sabía en aquel momento había un gran remordimiento por parte de su padre. No por lo que había hecho, sino por lo que haría.

- _Eh, Teresa… ¿Vienes o qué?_ – Sus hermanos juegan al fútbol a unos metros de donde ella y su padre reposan, cobijados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol- _Nos falta uno._

- _Ya voy. Esperadme un rato_ – contesta ella. Esto también le es familiar. En aquellos momentos quería estar un rato más con su padre, disfrutar de su abrazo mientras fuera posible. Había aprendido a valorar los pocos instantes que la vida le ofrecía y aquel era uno de ellos. Así que se arropó en los brazos de su padre y aspiró la brisa de Chicago mientras miraba alrededor con nostalgia atesorando todo el bello paisaje que la ciudad le ofrecía.

_- Teresa -._

_- ¿Sí, papá?_

_- ¿Podrás perdonarme?_ – su voz se torna en un tortuoso susurro. Ella respira con cierta dificultad, un nudo formándosele en la garganta.

-_ Pues claro, papá._ – Sinceridad pura salió de sus labios de niña.

Pues claro. Cómo no iba a perdonarle. Era su padre, aún le quería y si hubiera cumplido su promesa de cambiar y hacerlo mejor esta vez por ellos, ella le habría perdonado sin dudarlo. Las cosas habrían sido diferentes, ella y sus hermanos no estarían tan distanciados y ella se cogería todas y cada una de las vacaciones de navidad para volver a casa con su familia y pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su padre y los chicos. Dormiría en su vieja habitación llena de esas condecoraciones de atletismo y repasarían viejas historias de su niñez antes de irse a la cama la noche de Navidad.

Pero la realidad es muy diferente. Sólo le quedan sus hermanos, apenas los ve, no pasan las navidades juntos porque se siente un poco fuera de lugar pues ellos ya tienen sus familias y sus vidas hechas y esos pocos días no hacen más que recordarle el pasado y todo lo que le arrebataron. Y aunque añora a sus sobrinitas, esas fiestas la entristecen demasiado y prefiere pasar el tiempo sola y trabajando que recordar el pasado. El trabajo siempre ha sido una válvula de escape para ella.

Ya de nada sirve disgustarse por la leche derramada. Esa es su historia. No hay nada que ahora se pueda cambiar. Aunque le sigue resultando inquietante que alguien quiera hacer que recuerde todo eso.

-_ Lo siento tanto mi pequeña Teresa_ – la sostiene entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza… - _No sé en qué me he convertido…_

-_ Papá_ – le mira, seguramente provocando una punzada de dolor en su padre pues tiene los mismos ojos de su madre - _por favor, no digas eso… No importa lo que haya pasado ¿vale? No importa. Sólo promete que todo irá bien, de verdad esta vez._

- _Estaréis bien. Prometido._ – Su padre le sonríe, besa su frente y se levanta junto con ella – _Ahora vamos a jugar antes de que tus hermanos desesperen._

No dijo todo irá bien o estaremos bien, pero Teresa no lo tomó en consideración en aquel momento. Se limitó a sonreír y seguir adelante a la espera de que la situación mejorara. Era lo único que cabía esperar. Equivocadamente.

- Esa misma noche el padre de Teresa estrelló su coche contra un árbol – la voz narra de nuevo lo que ella es incapaz de dejar entrar en su memoria. Demasiado dolor, otra vez, como si la pesadilla nunca cesase– Tras pasar el día juntos y volver a casa, escribió dos cartas de despedida. Una para sus hijos y otra para Anna, la hermana de su esposa, donde le pedía que cuidara de los niños y le explicaba que no podía hacer frente a todo aquello, que la perdida de Elizabeth había sido demasiado fuerte y no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y mucho menos de sus hijos, y que sin él estarían mejor. Le decía que tenía confianza absoluta en ella que sabría cuidarlos y quererlos. Le hablaba también de unos seguros de vida que dejarían a sus hijos bien protegidos económicamente hasta avanzada edad. Lo tenía todo preparado para irse con su mujer. Y así lo hizo. Acostó a sus hijos, los besó y les dijo que los quería. Cuando se aseguró de que dormían salió muy despacio, cogió el coche y condujo durante horas antes de estampar su coche contra un árbol en la cuneta. Antes había pasado por una licorería a comprar un poco de valentía líquida que le ayudara a dar el paso.

Por la mañana los pequeños Lisbon se despertaron con una nueva escena que ya habían vivido antes. Un policía, la tía Anna preparándoles para lo sucedido… La vida volvió a darles un terrible revés.

La tía Anna fue como una madre para ellos. Era la hermana pequeña de su madre y les quería como si fueran suyos, siempre sintió una gran admiración por su hermana mayor y la vida que había construido. Por aquel entonces tenía unos treinta años y estaba soltera. Obtuvo la custodia de ella y sus hermanos. Richard, el mejor amigo de su padre siguió visitándoles cada fin de semana y jugando con los chicos, lo cual les venía bien para tener una figura masculina cerca, hasta que un día se quedó para siempre. Sí, el soltero de oro Richard Brown del cuerpo de policía de Chicago y la indómita Anna, editora, y escritora bajo el sobrenombre "Anna Wolf", se enamoraron y un buen día acabaron casándose. Nadie lo habría imaginado. Fue una hermosa relación fundada en la confianza y la complicidad, fraguada con tiempo y esfuerzo.

- Sus días de instituto pasaron sin grandes hazañas. Era una chica normal que si bien nunca dejó atrás la tristeza por lo que le ocurrió a su familia logró ser feliz. Era muy feliz con sus hermanos junto a Anna y Richard. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban y habían formado una familia con ellos. Teresa era una chica tímida e inteligente, con buenas notas en las clases y excelente en los deportes. Le gustaba pasar desapercibida, tenía pocos amigos pero verdaderos y no tenía novios. No se interesaba lo más mínimo por los chicos (excepto una vez aquel chico del equipo de fútbol a quien en secreto adoraba), y evitaba la frivolidad de sus compañeras de clase animadoras. Su tía tuvo que obligarla literalmente (aunque con mucha amabilidad) a asistir al baile de último curso y lo hizo con un precioso vestido en el que no se sentía muy cómoda pero con el que estaba hermosa.

Casi suelta una carcajada al recordar aquello. Sí, un traje precioso. Su tía se había enterado de que un chico la había invitado al baile. Quizás fue su hermano. Y había estado detrás de ella cada día con esa sonrisa y esos guiños hasta que consiguió que le dijera que sí. "_Vamos, será divertido", "Tienes que salir con chicos de tu edad"_ y ella lo hizo. Fue al baile acompañada de ese chico tan mono que no le interesaba lo más mínimo en el terreno sentimental pero con el que congeniaba y se divertía muchísimo. Y eso pasó; se divirtieron, llegó tarde a casa, Matt la besó al dejarla en la puerta y hoy en día siguen siendo buenos amigos. Su tía la esperaba en la habitación con la luz encendida esperando. Llevaba una sonrisa más grande aún que la suya. Hay algo en su familia que todos comparten, la sonrisa. La misma sonrisa.

- Al cumplir los dieciocho años, Teresa fue a la Universidad y a la academia de policía. Esta nueva etapa le valió para alejarse de su vida anterior y de las responsabilidades que había soportado. Ahora sólo tenía que ocuparse de sí misma, estaba lejos de casa y eso le gustaba. Tomó un poco de distancia, ya no tenía que mediar continuamente entre sus hermanos. Los echaba de menos, sí. Pero quería alejarse y ocuparse de ella misma. Ser libre por un tiempo. Y así lo hizo. Navidades en familia y el resto del tiempo siendo Teresa Lisbon.

No había gran diferencia entre una y otra pero le gustaba estar sola, ser ella misma sin tener que cubrir las espaldas de sus hermanos ni mediar en sus broncas. Anna se encargaba de ellos muy bien. Su tía no quería que ella fuera policía. Sabía los disgustos que conllevaba la profesión, pero nada podía quitarle la idea. En realidad, hoy en día, no sabe aún qué la llevó a tomar tal decisión pero estaba totalmente convencida. Sería detective de homicidios y erradicaría el mal de las calles tanto como pudiera. Y en eso se convirtió una poli. Una súper poli. Muy orgullosa de ello.

- Cuando terminó su preparación, la joven Teresa fue enviada a California, el Estado Dorado, en concreto a la ciudad de San Francisco. El agente Samuel Bosco de la unidad de homicidios de la policía de San Francisco la tomó enseguida bajo su tutela. Ella estaba decidida a superar a todos y cada uno de los colegas masculinos. Odiaba cuando eran condescendientes o groseros por ser una mujer. Ella quería ser una más. Y lo consiguió. Resolvía casos, era la última en salir y la primera en llegar, acataba las normas a pies juntillas, era inteligente y dura. Buena en los interrogatorios y con buena puntería.

Las imágenes de la época con Bosco le traen muy buenos recuerdos a la mente. Y otros no tan buenos. Tenía 24 años por aquel entonces, era la más joven de la pandilla y al principio le costó hacerse un hueco en el equipo, pero lo consiguió. A base de esfuerzo se hizo respetar y Bosco siempre fue un gran apoyo para ella. Duro pero justo. Noches repasando casos a los que ya no le encontraba pies ni cabeza, las largas vigilancias nocturnas, los tiroteos… Oh, la primera vez que le dispararon. Bosco estaba tan preocupado. La imagen de un Bosco más delgado y con más pelo, más de diez años atrás, le provoca una increíble nostalgia. Apenas fue un roce en el hombro pero aquel hombre grandulón estaba deseando mandarla a casa. Podía ser tan tierno… Ya estaba casado cuando se conocieron y por eso nunca le dijo lo que realmente sentía. Eran compañeros y no habría estado bien, y ningunos de los dos necesitaba meterse en líos. Mantuvo su amor en secreto hasta el mismo día de su muerte.

"_Bosco_"… Le echa tantísimo de menos. Él no era mucho mayor que ella, pero enseguida la tomó bajo su protección, estaban muy unidos y ella en secreto llegó a sentir algo por él. Quizás era sólo por cómo pensaba siempre en ella y su capacidad de ser tan rudo en el trabajo pero a la vez tan dulce y tierno como un oso de peluche; o a lo mejor el hecho de que el fuera el jefe de su unidad, toda una autoridad entre los novatos o que sabía que era imposible… ¡Quién sabe! El caso es que al parecer no iba muy desencaminada con sus sentimientos. Bosco era todo un personaje. Cuántas veces habrá peleado con él en la forma de llevar un caso…

Lisbon mueve la cabeza a derecha e izquierda intentando deshacerse de sus pensamientos antes de que a la voz le dé por volver, pero no puede evitar sonreír, llena de nostalgia, cuando se acuerda de él y se ve a sí misma entrando con su jefe a una casa pistola en mano en medio de una redada. Era genial. Lo añora. Aunque ahora tiene su propio equipo y absolutamente ninguna queja sobre ellos. Bueno, quizás una: cuando VanPelt y Rigsby se liaron. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Lástima que su historia no triunfara. Pero el deber es el deber.

- Bien, sigamos. La carrera de Teresa Lisbon iba viento en popa, muy en contraste con su escasa vida sentimental o personal. Después de cuatro años en San Francisco su carrera se vio enfocada hacia un puesto más alto. A los 27 años la detective de homicidios de San Francisco cambió de ciudad y pasó a ser la agente especial Teresa Lisbon de la Brigada Criminal de California. Una agencia del Gobierno encargada de los delitos serios en todo el Estado de California. Allí pasaría tres años hasta que finalmente fuera promocionada para un puesto de líder de equipo.

Como en otras ocasiones, había sido un reto.


	2. Parte 2: Conociendo a Patrick Jane

**_OoOoOoO_**

- Ahora vayamos al momento en que conociste a Patrick Jane. Fue hace unos siete años. Un poco después de la muerte de su mujer y su hija. Él acababa de salir del psiquiátrico, aunque por supuesto ni tú ni nadie lo sabía, y para entonces ya se había hecho la firme proposición de vengar la muerte de su familia. Corría el año 2004 y tú acababas de ser transferida a la Brigada de Investigación Criminal de California; a pesar de su poca trascendencia política y difusión, o de que todos la confundan con CSI tras el éxito de la serie de televisión, es una de las agencias con mayor jurisdicción y estabilidad del Gobierno y la más importante a nivel estatal. Allí donde hay un crimen dentro de las fronteras del viejo California están las unidades del CBI luchando contra el mal.

Era un destino que a Teresa Lisbon le gustó desde el principio – continúa narrando la voz- El Estado dorado, lejos de Chicago y un puesto de responsabilidad. No obstante, Patrick Jane llegó por motivos distintos, loables o no. Llegó para colaborar con los agentes del orden público utilizando sus dotes de observación y deducción en una buena causa. ¿Redención? Tal vez. Pero sobre todo lo que le movía a salir cada mañana de ese viejo motel en el que vivía era tener acceso ilimitado y en cualquier momento al caso de John el Rojo y ser el primero en saber si el tipo atacaba. Era la manera más fácil de tenerlo cerca.

En el año 2006 la agente fue ascendida a líder de equipo. Tenía todas las dotes y Virgil Minelli la promocionó ante los altos cargos. Así, cuando se hubo establecido en el puesto tomó una decisión que, aunque aún no lo sabía, cambiaría su vida para siempre. Tras haber trabajado con el consultor externo Patrick Jane durante años a tiempo parcial y comprobar que sus técnicas aunque poco ortodoxas daban buenos resultados, decidió contratarle como asesor del CBI a jornada completa y en exclusiva para su equipo. Virgil Minelli no puso objeción, siempre y cuando ella lo controlara y no metiera en líos a la Brigada. Craso error Virgil – dice esta vez con tono algo jocoso - ¿Es cierto que tiene su propio archivador para quejas?

Por primera vez escucha a la voz comportarse como un veinteañero bromista. Rueda los ojos ante el comentario.

Las imágenes pronto la llevan a encontrarse en aquel momento en que un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos claros se interna en las dependencias del CBI con aire seguro aunque estaba medio perdido, en realidad. Vestía raro y llegó preguntando por el equipo de Miller. Ella, mucho más joven y siempre sonriente, le muestra el despacho del agente al que busca. Él le devuelve la sonrisa mostrando su dentadura perfecta. Cuando le dijeron que era asesor pensaba que era un pirado. Uno de esos que finge tener poderes o que de hecho cree tenerlos. Pero pronto los rumores fueron haciendo eco entre las paredes enladrilladas del edificio. Aquel hombre era el falso psíquico que había vilipendiado públicamente a un asesino en serie por cuya acción quiso vengarse matando a su mujer y a su hija. Ese asesino era el conocidísimo y temido John el Rojo. No había nadie que no hubiera oído hablar de él. Periódicos, noticias en televisión… pero lo que hacía que ella conociera el caso era que uno de los equipos del CBI se encargaba de él.

A lo largo de esos dos años tuvo oportunidad de comprobar por sí misma los maravillosos poderes de Jane, aunque se metía en líos eran efectivos. Eso sí, era como Atila el Huno. El agente que trabajaba con él una vez no quería volver a cruzárselo nunca más.

Por aquel entonces ella trabajaba con Valentine, Cho, y Stevens al mando de la unidad. Stevens se prejubiló debido a una herida de bala y ella pasó a estar al mando; luego estuvo con Cho y Valentine hasta que éste último se fue y su lugar fue ocupado por Wayne Rigsby. Finalmente llegó Van Pelt. El equipo perfecto con su novata y todo, y ello aderezado con un consultor.

Cuando Lisbon se convirtió en agente senior decidió que no podía desaprovechar a Patrick Jane. Era un gran activo. La gente creyó que estaba loca y que no sabía dónde se metía pero lo sabía muy bien. Ella lo único que quería era hacer bien su trabajo y si para ello tenía que trabajar mano a mano con aquel taimado asesor que no seguía las normas, lo haría. Y él aceptó enseguida en cuanto supo quién tendría el caso John el Rojo a partir de aquel momento.

- _Lisbon, por última vez ¿estás segura?_ – dice Virgil en algún momento cinco años atrás con la pluma pendiendo sobre el papel que estaba a punto de firmar.

- _Lo estoy, jefe._

_- Espero que no sientas lástima por él -_ la reprende –_ Sé que en su situación es fácil dejarse llevar…_

- _Oiga, Virgil, él… resuelve casos. Sé que lo hace de la peor manera posible y que no tiene medida pero los resuelve y es por lo que estoy aquí._ – en su cara se puede ver la desconfianza, más bien la duda. Sabe que Jane la liará. El bueno de Virgil, siempre con el ceño fruncido, temeroso de lo que el asesor pudiera tramar. - _¿No es por lo que estamos todos?_

_- Está bien, sólo digo que no le des manga ancha sólo porque te dé pena. Él está aquí por el caso de ese asesino. Nada más. No le importa quien caiga en el camino. Ambos lo sabemos ¿verdad?_

_- Lo sé, yo me encargaré de controlarlo y ya me conoce. No soy de manga ancha, jefe_ – le brinda una sonrisa que le pide confianza en ella y él se la da firmando el documento y entregándoselo.

Está bien, realmente le daba pena Patrick Jane, ese hombre solitario cuya vida había sido destruida para siempre. Y con el tiempo su máxima sería ayudarle, pero en el momento en que le contrató su idea era la de resolver casos de la manera más efectiva y en el menor tiempo posible.

Al principio, Jane era un ser solitario y arisco, desconfiado, un tanto arrogante y muy maleducado. Poco a poco con el paso de los años fue tomando confianza con el equipo, compartiendo momentos con ellos, se dejaba ver más.

Las imágenes le muestran momentos en los que la confianza de Jane por ella (y viceversa) se va cimentando hasta llegar a consolidarse. La absurda caída de la confianza dos años atrás, el momento en que le habló sobre Sophie Miller y su estancia en un psiquiátrico y así montones de situaciones y momentos que han vivido juntos en los últimos cuatro años. Las veces que sus vidas han estado en manos del otro, las innumerables broncas que han tenido por los casos, todos los momentos en que su trabajo ha peligrado por su culpa y él ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de lo que hace, de las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Quizás es esa la razón por la que estáis tan unidos. A los dos, por diferentes razones, os cuesta confiar en los demás y encontráis un punto de apoyo en el otro que suple todas vuestras desconfianzas y reservas. Él está ahí para ti y tú para él.

Había momentos significativos y momentos divertidos sin más, pero también momentos trascendentales para todos como el día que la salvó del disparo de Hardy, los días que perdieron a John el Rojo cuando estaban tan cerca, la muerte de Bosco y todo su equipo o la desaparición de la médium Kristina Frye. Sus ojos vuelan en los detalles de las figuras, sus rostros, sus expresiones… Es el más vívido recuerdo de su existencia. Casi puede sentir la mano comprensiva de Jane sobre su hombro o la sangre viscosa y aún tibia de Bosco entre sus manos. Imposible olvidarlo.

- Con el tiempo, como ves, tu relación con él llegará hasta puntos que nunca imaginasteis. Es curioso cómo proteges a Jane de todo y de todos porque él…bueno, te miente, te mete en líos, pero tú siempre acabas sacándole las castañas del fuego. Le apoyas incondicionalmente. Minelli, Bosco...

- Ya sabes, resuelve casos. – Es la primera vez que habla desde que esta pesadilla de cosa ha comenzado y sus palabras salen como fuego quemando en su boca, veloces y voraces a pesar de que tiene la boca seca porque la ha tenido cerrada…bueno, todo el rato. Ni siquiera es consciente del tiempo.

- Sí, sí, ya lo has dicho. En infinidad de ocasiones. Pero por motivos que el resto del mundo desconoce vuestra unión va más allá de lo puramente profesional o de los casos que resolváis juntos. No quiero quitarte razón, juntos sois el mejor equipo. Os complementáis de una manera sublime, pero tienes que reconocer que hay algo más. No es que sea malo; tú quieres protegerlo. Eso está muy bien.

Está un poco cansada de tener que justificar sus actitudes entorno a Jane con todo el mundo. Le da pena, sí. Quiere ayudarlo, sí. ¿Y qué más da? Él no es un criminal y ella está intentando que no se convierta en uno. Y, además, le pese a quien le pese, resuelve casos como nadie. Odiaba verlo al principio con esos ojos tristes de cachorro apaleado que pide (aunque lo negara hasta su último aliento) un poco de compañía, un poco de comprensión y amor. Se pasaba el tiempo muerto en un rincón tratando de no intimar con nadie. Había momentos de bromas pero era algo muy superficial donde él trataba por todos los medios que nadie viera en su interior. Cuando estaba solo era él mismo, recluido y lúgubre; cuando estaba de cara a la galería era el apuesto consultor con cara de póquer en cuya cabeza no te podías meter mientras que él iba por ahí resolviendo los casos, introduciéndose en la vida de la gente, destrozando parejas a costa de dar justicia a las víctimas. Hilarante con cada unos de sus dichosos trucos que tan nerviosa la ponían a ella.

- Aunque no necesitaban palabras para decirse las cosas, Lisbon sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jane, al menos la mayoría de las veces. La expresión de su rostro cuando veía a un niño jugar, la alianza dorada girando alrededor de su dedo anular cuando algo le preocupaba… Él siempre sabe lo que pasa por su mente y ella intenta por todos los medios saber lo que pasa en la de él. ¿No es así?

Bueno, en realidad, sí. Le preocupa que pueda meterse en líos. Él finge que nada le importa pero si no hubiera nadie para protegerlo ¿qué sería de él? Su vida aún vale la pena y no sólo para vengar la muerte de su familia. Si Sophie no hubiera apostado por su recuperación, si ella no le hubiera contratado, si no intentara ayudarle y sólo lo dieran por perdido, ¿qué clase de persona sería entonces?

* * *

><p>- Hablemos ahora de tu futuro, Teresa. Te aguardan grandes sorpresas, si bien no todas ellas serán buenas. Con la historia del topo de John el Rojo todo dará un giro y vosotros estaréis en medio de todo. Tú especialmente te encontrarás en medio de una encrucijada.<p>

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - frunce el ceño y su cuerpo se tensa. No sabe ni por qué está haciendo caso a esta alucinación. Es absurdo.

- Pues que John el Rojo está mucho más cerca de lo que vosotros pensáis. No sólo en el CBI, tan cercano que a veces puede tocarte, te observa, te mira y está pensando en cómo acabar con tu equipo…

- ¿De qué coño hablas? – las palabras, incluida esa tan soez, salen de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo. No le gusta que nadie hurgue en su cabeza y menos alguien a quien ni siquiera puede ver.

- Agente Lisbon, entiende que no estoy aquí con naturaleza hostil. Esto, el miedo sobre John el rojo, es algo que hay en ti. Es algo que está creciendo, y cada vez más a medida que os acercáis a él. Es normal, no pasa nada por aceptarlo. Ha escapado tantas veces que llegas a creer que nunca lograrás pillarlo.

- Si me conocieras bien sabrías que no le temo a John el Rojo. Si tengo que enfrentarme a ese chalado lo haré – Su voz suena con furia y determinación.

-Quizás no tienes miedo a enfrentarte a él. Quieres atraparle. Pero tienes miedo de que les haga daño a las personas a las que quieres y que eso te haga convertirte en Patrick Jane.

- ¡Pero bueno qué tontería! – Bufa - ¿Estás intentando psicoanalizarme? Porque te advierto que odio a los psiquiatras y creía que esto era una especie de viaje por mis recuerdos, no una terapia.

- He ahí otra vez – dice con solemnidad- esa actitud defensiva, la cabezonería y el sarcasmo mortal… Sólo digo que el tema de John el Rojo está siempre ahí y desde la última vez que tu equipo se vio involucrado, cuando el caso de Todd Johnson, estás preocupada por lo cerca que está y los contactos que tiene, los fieles que matan en su nombre y la imposibilidad de atraparlo. Te atormenta que se repita lo de Bosco.

- No es verdad – niega tajante. Un psicólogo no hace que ella hable de sus sueños y sus temores y mucho menos va a hacerlo una voz imaginaria. No obstante, tiene que tragar y soltar aire. Después de casi un año el tema de su amigo aún la atormenta.

- Está bien, como quieras… Sigamos. Bien, el topo. En un tiempo no muy lejano la cosa se va a poner fea. Una trampa durante mucho tiempo urdida recaerá sobre la directora Madeleine Hightower obligándola a huir dejando todo atrás. No quiero aburrirte con los detalles…

Otra vez imágenes, pero éstas a diferencia de las anteriores pasan algo más rápido y apenas escucha lo que dicen. El ático, Madeleine encañonando a Jane con una recortada, todos pistolas en alto, incluida ella, cuya cara refleja una atroz preocupación. Patrick diciéndole que no tiene nada que ver en la huida de la jefa… Ella mira desconcertada esas imágenes que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Ha estado con sus hijos. Unos niños estupendos, bien cuidados y criados por unos padres que pese a sus problemas conyugales los quieren y no han dejado de estar pendientes de ellos; ella ha visto a Hightower con esos niños y sabe que no haría nada que pudiera dañarlos, jamás. ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer así sea cómplice del asesino en serie? Su superior es fuerte, dura, implacable, inteligente… ¿Cómo puede haberse dejado liar por semejante tipo, secta o lo que sea…? "No, definitivamente ella no puede estar en eso" se dice mientras las imágenes se suceden.

- Para que lo entiendas, pasaréis un tiempo creyendo que Hightower es la asesina de Todd Johnson y cómplice de John el Rojo dentro del CBI. Jane la ayudará a cambio de información y ella aceptará el trato ocultándose con su familia. Tú como siempre no te enterarás de nada hasta que un día Jane, acorralado al cometer un error, decida contarte todo lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos seis meses. Será un palo para ti, que como siempre vives velando por su seguridad e ignorante de lo que sucede alrededor en lo que a John el Rojo se refiere.

- ¡Pues qué bien! – suelta ella sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en su tono. Ya sabe que Jane le oculta cosas y por Dios que querría saberlas, pero parece tarea imposible convencer al consultor del demonio de que para ella no saber es lo que constituye el verdadero peligro. Ha tratado de convencerle de que si la quiere protegida debe tenerla informada, pero no hay manera.

- Vayamos un poco más adelante en el tiempo… Después de la huida de tu superior - dice la voz mientras los borrones de color vuelven a rodearla- Una noche cuando estés viendo Casablanca por décimo tercera vez como si no tuvieras otra película… Tu consultor, ese hombre infeliz y desastrado, Patrick Jane, tocará a tu puerta y tú vas a abrirle. Observa.

Así lo hace. Observa a su alrededor mientras la imagen va tomando nitidez ante sus ojos. Y ahí está. Su apartamento de siempre, oscuro y solitario y una cansada imagen de sí misma que se pasea por la casa. Suelta las cosas en una esquina, se deshace de la chaqueta que va a parar sobre una silla de escritorio, luego la camisa mientras sube las escaleras hasta su habitación donde deja la ropa en el montoncito de la esquina, junto al armario. Se mete en el baño y sale unos minutos después con una toalla alrededor del pecho y el pelo recogido en un moño desaliñado.

"Pues vaya – piensa la Teresa del presente – no estoy tan mal. Demasiado delgada quizás".

Es raro verse a sí misma haciendo las cosas que normalmente hace. Quitarse la toalla y echarse por encima una de sus cómodas y gigantescas camisas que tan bien la hacen sentir. Siempre tiene el antojo de quedarse en ropa interior y disfrutar de la libertad que la soledad de su casa y su estado de independencia le confieren, pero por alguna razón siempre acaba cubriendo su cuerpo al menos con una blusa. Estar desnuda le provoca cierta inseguridad. Pero viéndose desde este ángulo puede decir que no está nada mal. Su alter ego baja las escaleras con renovada vitalidad tras la ducha. Baja dando saltitos. Se mete en la cocina, saca una cerveza fría de la nevera y bote de helado y se lanza en el sofá sin cuidado alguno. Al encender la tele, como ha dicho "la voz", la imagen en blanco y negro, Humphrey Bogart e Ingrid Bergman. Un amor imposible, obstaculizado por las circunstancias, por otras personas, por los tiempos que les tocaron vivir… pero amor, después de todo. Lisbon, la del sofá, parece estar prestando bastante atención, a pesar de que se sabe los diálogos al dedillo.

Entonces suena la puerta, no el timbre, y ella se gira mientras que la chica del sofá da un respingo, sorprendida ante tal hecho, mira hacia la puerta y frunce el ceño. Sí, nunca recibe visitas. Triste pero cierto. Y esa es una hora muy poco apropiada. Así que se acerca a la puerta, mira a través de la mirilla, se aparta como espantada y su cara se torna en preocupación. La observa mirar alrededor como si tratara de buscar una escapatoria o necesitara algo. Tal vez está siendo consciente de su atuendo, pero no tiene tiempo a cubrirse con nada. Es obvio que si Jane está ahí es por algo importante. O bien una total y absurda nadería. Hay que arriesgarse.

Se ve a sí misma respirando hondo antes de abrir por fin. Y allí está Jane. Levanta la cabeza y sus miradas se encuentran. La de ella sorprendida, la de él como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y esto crea un estado de alarma en ella. En ambas Lisbon. La que está viviendo el momento y la que es una simple espectadora que aún no puede evitar sentirse preocupada en cuanto al asesor se refiere.

-_ Jane ¿va todo bien?_ – le pregunta.

-_ ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- Claro. Pasa_ – acepta sin dudar un instante- _¿Va todo bien?_

_- Quería hablar contigo un momento si no te importa…_

_- Por supuesto. Ponte cómodo. Voy a… necesito…coger algo. Espérame aquí._

Jane asiente y mientras ella sale disparada a la cocina él da un paseo hasta el salón pero sin sentarse. A Lisbon no le da tiempo de perseguir a su doble y se queda en medio de la sala mirando al hombre. Parece distraído y chocado por algo, como si no supiera qué hacer. Suena como perdido. Cuando reaparece en escena a ella no le pasa desapercibido que se ha puesto unos pantalones de pijama. La camiseta no era tan grande así que habría sido fácil que en un descuido Jane viera su ropa interior.

_- Bien. ¿Qué ocurre?_ – Silencio, dudas - _¿Ha pasado algo Jane? ¿Qué has hecho?_

- _Steiner ha muerto_ – dice inmóvil frente a su yo del futuro.

Ambas Lisbon, casi al unísono, ahogan un grito y ponen los ojos como platos ante esta repentina declaración. En seguida se pregunta qué habrá pasado y aguza los sentidos para descubrirlo mirando la escena. Dios, Steiner… Ella no puede mirarse a un espejo pero a buen seguro estará pálida; su yo parece petrificada, realmente lo está. Es… repentino cuanto menos.

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha... pasado?_ – logra decir tras boquear varias veces incapaz de articular palabra.

- _¿Podemos tomar algo? He tomado té pero… he estado unas horas caminando por ahí y me he destemplado un poco. No me encuentro muy bien_ – y no suena muy bien.

- _Claro…Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres otro té o mejor un vaso de leche, una copa de…algo?_

_- Té. El té está bien_ – le dice mientras se mueven a la cocina – _Pero deja que lo prepare yo._

Lisbon ya está junto a la encimera y él justo detrás cuando vuelve a insistir en preparar su propia bebida. Se da la vuelta y quedan cara a cara. Sólo treinta centímetros los separan.

-_ Jane, dime una cosa…_ - le interrumpe -_ ¿Cómo me gusta el café?_

Él parece pillado por sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta pero responde:

- _Caliente, solo y con una cucharada de azúcar._

_- Bien_ – dice alargando la "e" – _Pues yo sé cómo te gusta el té. He visto demasiadas veces cómo preparas esta porquería que tanto te gusta_ – le está sonriendo – _El agua hervida en su justa medida, la bolsa en la taza de tres a cinco minutos. Luego sueles sacarla y sumergirla y lo haces varias veces. Amargo, fuerte y sin azúcar. Deja que yo lo prepare ¿vale?_

La voz de la agente es suave y dulce. Jane retrocede y deja que ella prepare su té. Se queda detrás de ella observando sus ágiles movimientos. Parece querer terminar cuanto antes con la bebida para comenzar la conversación.

El té está listo. Los primeros sorbos son dados y el consultor parece listo para hablar.

Deja la taza en la mesa de centro del salón. Ella ha dejado a un lado la cerveza y el helado y se ha preparado un té también.

- _Steiner tenía una enfermedad terminal._

_- Pobre hombre… ¿Cómo lo has…?_ – Lisbon al igual que él está bastante disgustada. Steiner era un poco raro, solitario, pero era un buen hombre. Su muerte la ha sobresaltado.

- _Yo estaba con él._

_- Dios Santo, Jane… ¿Estás bien?_ – él asiente.

- _Necesitaba que un agente presenciara su fallecimiento "natural" para que no le practiquen una autopsia a su cadáver_ – Jane la mira de reojo, probablemente esperando algún reproche por su parte pero Lisbon sólo tiene compasión en sus ojos –_ y yo necesitaba alguien a quién contárselo. Así que aquí estoy. Lamento…haber venido a molestar tan tarde, pero de verdad no quería estar solo después… después de…_ -

Nuevamente y con estupefacción observa a Jane y se observa a sí misma. No está acostumbrada a verlo de esa forma tan vulnerable. Él mira sus manos rehuyendo la mirada de su amiga y ella sin salir de su asombro pone una mano en las de él en señal de apoyo. No hay nada más.

-_ No, está bien. Lo comprendo_ – aprieta sus manos – _Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea._

_- He debido de interrumpir una buena fiesta_ – Jane trata de sonreír; al menos lo intenta. Ella parece no comprender y él especifica – _El helado, la cerveza y la película._

_- Oooh, sí. Me disponía a pasar la velada con una de mis parejas favoritas. Ya sabes, lo de siempre._

- _¿Lisbon?_ – ella aparta la vista que momentáneamente ha puesto en el televisor y lo mira directamente a los ojos. Parece difícil porque tiene una mirada intensa; triste pero profunda. –_ Gracias._

De pronto el consultor se vuelve totalmente hacia ella y la abraza. Al principio no obtiene reacción, pero pronto sus manos tocan su espalda y la acarician suavemente susurrando, como suele hacer, "_está bien_".

- ¿Sabes Teresa? Él acude a ti porque eres la única persona en quien confía. Le cuesta, igual que a ti, porque piensa que si no crea lazos con otras personas no va a sufrir – la voz comienza a hablar de nuevo resonando por doquier y las voces de Jane y Lisbon se van apagando.

Pero aún la imagen es clara y puede ver a Jane y Lisbon (bueno, a sí misma). Esto es rarísimo. Aunque se queda corto comparado con verse abrazando al consultor y sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, arropándolo en su pecho. Como si nada pasara, como si de un momento a otro ese estado de confianza y comodidad se hubiera instaurado, pero bien sabe que ellos dos llevan un tiempo depositando cierta confianza en el otro. No sabe cuándo ni cómo ocurrió, pero lo ha hecho. Aun así…

- ¿De qué va todo esto? Seas quien seas te lo estás inventando, lo hagas como lo hagas – suelta de pronto mirando al techo con escepticismo.

- No seas ridícula, Teresa. Como iba a estar inventando todo esto. A ti, a él, la situación, el hecho de que el Dr. Steiner se está muriendo y está pensando en suicidarse. Está ocurriendo ahora, ahora mismo, sólo que tú no lo ves. Está delante de ti.

La sangre se hiela en sus venas al escuchar esto.

- Sea como sea, quiero volver.

- ¿A dónde?

- A casa.

- Estás en casa Teresa. Sólo déjame que te muestre el camino y lo que puedes hacer con tu vida, o mejor dicho lo que puedes hacer para cambiar tu vida. Toma ejemplo de esta experiencia para saber lo que quieres.

Teresa siente como el miedo la golpea. Este tour por su vida y el jugar con sus pensamientos y sentimientos no le está gustando nada.

- Lo sé. Es raro y casi monstruoso, pero el resultado es infalible. Es como un regalo. ¿A cuántas personas crees que les gustaría poder ver en cuerpo y alma su futuro, su vida? Millones. Esto les ayuda. Es un recordatorio de lo que tienes y lo que puedes tener, también de lo que puedes perder.

- Yo no quiero…

- Calla, Teresa. Ahora viene algo – otra vez esa maldita bruma – Creo que es…sí, aquí lo tenemos. Es el momento en el que Patrick Jane se abre a ti para contarte lo que está ocurriendo. Sucederá un día, algún tiempo después de esa noche. Laroche está al cargo de la Brigada por el momento, pero también continúa en la búsqueda de Hightower. Tiene una lista de sospechosos que Jane quiere conseguir, la lista definitiva no la que tan amablemente Minelli le consiguió. Al consultor, que he de decir que por lo que he visto no ha aprendido nada de ti en estos años, se le ocurre la estúpida idea de mandar a alguien a allanar la casa de J.J Laroche en busca de dicha lista. Detienen al tipo y mientras intenta resolver el caso que os ha llegado trata por todos los medios que nadie descubra su implicación con Donnie Culppeper.

- Espera un momento ¿Donnie Culppeper? ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? – pregunta la agente más para sí misma que para su "anfitrión".

- Eso es justo lo que preguntarás cuando Laroche lleve al tipo a las oficinas del CBI y Rigsby te dirá lo mismo que te diré yo ahora – Se ve nuevamente paseando por los pasillos de la Brigada mientras habla con el agente sobre el caso – Donnie Culppeper es un ladrón de poca monta que se vio involucrado en un caso que tu equipo llevó y resolvió el año pasado. Un robo a una joyería con intento de asesinato y demás…

- Joder… - susurra – Ni siquiera Jane puede ser tan estúpido.

- Oh, créeme que lo es – Lisbon suspira –.

- Adelante, continúa. No quiero perderme esta parte.

Se cruza de brazos esperando a que las imágenes sigan moviéndose y la voz le cuente la última de Jane, aunque no es que el cabestrillo atado a su cuello le dé mucha libertad de movimiento.

- Bien, como te decía, el asunto se le va de las manos y se ve incapaz de librarse. No tiene escapatoria, pues Culppeper quiere contar lo sucedido si no hace algo que lo libre de los cargos antes de que lo procesen. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

- No me digas.

- La perspicaz Teresa Lisbon notará que algo va mal con Patrick, algo ocurre para que se haya comportado tan raro durante todo el día. No es que sea un tipo normal pero en esta ocasión parece haber pasado olímpicamente del caso y la agente se preocupa mucho cuando se desaparece durante tanto tiempo. Así que va a confrontarlo y él, acorralado como estará, viendo el vacío bajo el precipicio en el que se encuentra, decidirá hablar. – La voz hace una pausa antes de dirigirse a ella directamente y no a su público imaginario o lo que sea - Y tú, para librarlo de todo… bueno, mejor que lo veas.

El oscuro cuarto de interrogatorios de la planta baja se revela ante ella. Allí el detenido y su abogado. Ella entra a través de la pesada y ancha puerta seguida muy de cerca por su consultor y tras dedicarle unas palabras al tipo le da un puñetazo en la cara.

Al ver cómo su yo golpea al tipo sin razón alguna ella misma echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con expresión de dolor. Jane está perplejo, no se lo esperaba. Y entonces lo entiende. La chica es lista, ella es lista. Darle un puñetazo es la única forma posible de que Culppeper salga libre sin cargos. Jane se librará, el detenido se largará y para ella la suspensión será mínima.

Ahora están en el despacho de ella. Laroche le está echando una buena bronca con su usual tono inexpresivo y fantasmagórico. Menudo tipo más rarito. Jane también está ahí. Pero para variar no está comportándose para nada con la seriedad que el momento requiere.

- _¿Se ha vuelto loca? Por su culpa Donald Culppeper saldrá libre._

- _Bueno, tampoco es que robara nada ¿verdad?_ – Jane siendo condescendiente con Lisbon. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

-_ Lo siento, jefe. No sé qué me pasó. Estoy bajo mucha presión últimamente y…_

- _Sus disculpas no me valen, agente_ – está enfadado de verdad - _Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero sabe que tendrá amonestación_ - ve cómo Lisbon asiente. Claro que lo sabe. Ella no sólo se guía por lo que es debido sino que se sabe el libro de reglas de cabo a rabo. Bosco le enseñó las normas y también cuando incumplirlas – _Una semana de suspensión y seis meses de asistencia a control de la ira. Espero que esto no se repita._

El Jane de siempre, encima se permite tomarse las palabras de Laroche con sorna girando en la silla y silbando. Le parece un castigo demasiado grave. ¡Pues anda que a ella!

- ¿Seis meses de control de la ira? – Resopla – No sé ni por qué le ayudo.

- _Descuide señor_ – termina, y entonces Laroche se va.

- _Bueno_ – dice Jane levantándose de su silla – _podía haber sido peor._

"Sí, ya. Será…".

- _Me debes una muy grande._

_- Oye, Lisbon_ – dice antes de desaparecer por la puerta – _Gracias._

Parece sincero. Se detiene unos segundos a mirarla cuando ella no le ve y se marcha.

- Seguro que esa no soy yo – apunta Lisbon mientras se ve a sí misma pensativa en el escritorio de su despacho, seguramente cavilando sobre los pasos a seguir a continuación. – Tenía que haberle dado el puñetazo a Jane.

- Ya habrá más ocasiones – Lisbon rueda los ojos – Al día siguiente le mandarás un mensaje para que se reúna contigo en la cafetería a donde sueles ir para que te explique todo lo que sabe.

Conoce muy bien la cafetería de la que habla. Se han reunido tantas veces ahí. Un sitio muy frecuentado por policías, abogados y demás gente de los tribunales. Allí está él en la mesa de la esquina con una taza enfrente, pero ella aún no ha llegado.

No es como si nunca lo hubiera notado, pero ahora que tiene la oportunidad de observarlo desde el silencio sin que él sea consciente e intente fingir, se permite mirar más tiempo, captando cada detalle no sólo de su anatomía e indumentaria sino dentro de sus ojos, su alma atormentada, el vacío de su mirada que tan difícil le resulta a Lisbon y a la vez tan conocido. Tiene la mirada perdida en la hermosa vista que la terraza ofrece de Sacramento.

Cuando Lisbon llega se observan, ella no está para sonrisitas pero aun así lo hace. Se miran, se sonríen, silencio y se sienta.

-_ ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Oh, sabes muy bien lo que pasa_ – ahora sonríe ampliamente. Está tramando algo – _Te dije que me contarías absolutamente todo lo que está pasando y es justo lo que vas a hacer._

_- ¿Aquí, ahora?_

_- Claro que no. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no se te olvida._

_- Querida Teresa, me das miedo._

_- Tanto mejor_ – sigue sonriendo - _¿Conoces O'Malleys?_

_- ¿El Pub irlandés?_ – ella asiente – _Sí, claro._

_- Bien. Estaremos bien allí._

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Hablar._

_- Oye, Lisbon… Lo que hiciste por mí fue enorme pero_ – empiezan a susurrar y Lisbon tiene que acercarse a ellos.

- _Pero nada, Patrick. Escúchame atentamente. Estamos todos metidos en esto, de lleno, hasta el cuello. No sé si lo captas. No puedes hacer nada sin nosotros, al menos sin mí. Soy tu amiga y tu jefa. Voy a hacerlo te guste o no._

Él no dice nada.

_- Así me gusta. Nos vemos esta noche. Estoy suspendida durante una semana así que tenemos tiempo para investigar._

- Y así lo harán, lo haréis. Esa noche iréis al pub y mientras tomáis unas cervezas charlaréis acerca del caso. Él no querrá que te impliques pero tú ya lo has hecho. Más de lo que imaginas, de hecho.

- Vaaaya. O'Malleys. Hace siglos que no venía – exclama en voz baja a la vez que se sienta en una silla mirando hacia ellos dos. No lo había intentado antes pero puede sentarse. Lo hace mientras coloca su brazo sobre la mesa y se inclina para mirar atentamente a Jane y a sí misma.

-_ Lisbon ¿eres consciente de…?_ - susurra Jane.

-_ Jane, por última vez. Conozco los riesgos, cada uno de ellos, soy consciente del peligro._

_- Y aún así estás determinada a ayudarme. ¿Por qué?_

_- Esa pregunta es buena para mi psicólogo_ – ambos de miran profundamente y sonríen. Luego se pone seria. - _Jane, no voy a permitir que esa panda de psicópatas sigua haciendo esto._

_- Me sigues asustando, Lisbon. Si empiezas a tomarte esto de la manera en que yo lo hago…_

_- Tranquilo_ – su manera de ser parece estar cambiando a juzgar por cómo los dedos de su mano alcanzan los de Jane por encima de la mesa, rozándolos un instante – _Yo estaré ahí para que no cometas un error._

_- Lisbon_ – antes de que pueda seguir hablando la camarera llega con las bebidas – _Tú sabes lo que pasará cuando lleguemos hasta él. Lo hemos hablado. Va a pasar quieras o no y no habrá manera de que cambies eso._

_- Jane cuando el momento llegue te darás cuenta de qué es lo que debes hacer; hazme caso._- su voz sigue siendo dulce y apacible aunque tintada con gran determinación y un deje de reprimenda - _Da igual. Yo pienso estar ahí. Se acabó la charla, tenemos trabajo. A ver… he sacado los archivos de los casos. Me he llevado a casa algunas copias. He pensado que desde allí trabajaremos mejor. Puedes venir cuando tengas un rato. Harás lo mismo que en la Brigada pero en mi apartamento._

_- Vaya, veo que lo tienes bien organizado._

_- Yo siempre. Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo de verdad._

_- Muy graciosa._

La sombra se cierne en el ambiente. Toman sorbos de cerveza en silencio mirándose de vez en cuando por unos segundos.

- _Oye, Jane he de irme_ – han pasado varios minutos. Lisbon se levanta le mira con recelo y dice: -_ ¿Estarás bien?_

_- Claro. Nos veremos mañana, Lisbon._

_- Bien. Hasta mañana_ – Lisbon deja unos billetes sobre la mesa y se va. Jane la sigue con la mirada hasta que abandona el local.

_**OoOoO**_


	3. Parte 3: En lo bueno y en lo malo

Bueno, qué? Cómo va la lectura? Espero que esté gustando. Seguramente terminaré mañana de añadir el resto ya que está todo escrito¡

Mmm, he dicho ya cuánto me gustan los reviews? ;D De hecho, me encantan¡

* * *

><p><strong><em>OoOoO<em>**

- Así están las cosas, Teresa Lisbon. – La voz suspira; probablemente esté haciendo una pausa antes de meterse en materia.

- Ya veo.

- Sigamos. En esta semana que estás de suspensión pasarás mucho tiempo con él.

Su casa de nuevo. O lo que parece su casa, no puede decirlo con seguridad por la que hay montada en la sala de estar. Parece un puesto de mando más que un salón. Hay una gran pizarra colocada en frente de los sillones, papeles por todos lados, fotos de los crímenes… Por las imágenes parece que son varios días los que Jane acude a su casa. Están perdidos entre hojas, apuntan cosas en la pizarra, ponen notitas aquí y allá. Están trabajando duro.

La imagen de una noche en su propio apartamento la rodea. Abre la puerta y Patrick entra como si nada llevando una bolsa de papel.

- _Traigo comida_ – dice a Lisbon que le deja pasar y él lo hace adentrándose como si ya viviera ahí, ella hace un gesto con el brazo y cierra la puerta – _Hoy pareces más cansada de lo normal._

_- No llegaremos a ninguna conclusión aceptable hasta que no conozcamos los sospechosos de Laroche. Eso si no es él._

Argumenta con desgana y tiene ojeras. No ha dormido bien. Seguro. Se conoce. Ella suele ser bastante optimista, excepto cuando está cansada de tal manera que las letras se agolpan y los datos dejan de tener sentido. Esto le provoca dolor de cabeza y se pone de muy mal humor. Luego, gana el pesimismo.

- _En algún momento obtendré la lista, de momento ya tenemos una ventaja sobre ellos. Ahora… ¿podemos cenar antes de que se enfríe? No todo es trabajo, Teresa. Eso lo sé hasta yo._

_- ¿Día duro?_ – Dice tirándose en el sofá junto a él.

- _No mucho. Cho es un buen jefe. Ha aprendido de ti y el caso… más bien aburrido. Lo de siempre._

_- Ya veo. Bueno, comamos entonces. Total_ – mira a la pizarra con apatía – _no hay mucho que hacer._

- _No desesperes._

Jane pone una servilleta en el regazo de Lisbon y comienza a abrir los paquetes de comida. Pone uno en las manos de ella que sin protestar lo acepta. Y aunque al principio no parece tener apetito en seguida empieza a comer con fruición.

- _¿Vas a terminarte eso Jane?_ – apunta con uno de los palillos al interior de una cajita. Diría que de comida china o tailandesa.

- _¿Quieres uno?_ – sonríe con ganas.

- _Sí, por favor. Pensaba_ – comienza a devorar una especie de rollito de carne – _que no tenía hambre pero me he dado cuenta de que tengo un hambre tremenda. Creo que hoy sólo he tomado café. Oh, y un trozo de tarta de chocolate que había en la nevera._

_- Ya veo. Parece que he hecho bien en venir con provisiones_ – la mira comer y está sonriendo. No es esa sonrisa tonta que pone a veces que no se puede llegar a saber si está en serio o es fachada. Está sonriendo de forma auténtica maravillado por algo que ve en la mujer que le acompaña. – _Será mejor que bebas, no quiero que mueras atragantada._

Lisbon termina de masticar y da un gran trago a su lata de Coca-cola. Está sonriendo también una vez que su boca deja de estar llena de comida.

- _Es increíble lo que has hecho, Lisbon_ - Ella parece no entender lo que quiere decir y frunce el ceño – _Todo esto. Has convertido tu casa en un puesto de mando de la Brigada. Da miedo._

_- Mm… Sí_ – echa un vistazo a su alrededor con cierto rubor en las mejillas – _Me ayuda a pensar tener las cosas organizadas. Es útil. Yo no puedo trabajar tumbada en un sofá, Jane._

_- Oh, Lisbon, muy aguda. Sí señor._

_- Gracias, me pagan por ser aguda._

Un rato más tarde, los paquetes de comida están repartidos por la mesa, Jane tumbado en el sofá y Lisbon sentada en el suelo mirando informes. Revisa las mismas hojas y las mismas fotos como si no fuera consciente de que no va a hallar nada.

Suspira. Y deja todo a un lado.

- _Y esto es lo que tenemos hasta ahora: Hightower tenía una aventura con Howard que es asesinado por Johnson, cómplice de John el Rojo, que tiene un topo en la Brigada que mató al mismo Johnson para evitar que te contara algo sobre él._

_- Frustrante ¿verdad?_

_- Un poco sí. Veamos… Hightower huye (con tu ayuda), la policía la busca para meterla en la cárcel y John el Rojo para matarla. Mientras tanto el topo, que puede ser cualquiera en el CBI, se pasea a sus anchas poniéndonos trampas. Muy alentador_ – suspira de nuevo; se la ve tan cansada y frustrada. Así es el maldito caso de John el Rojo, él siempre va dos pasos por delante de la policía. – _Todo de nuestra parte. Oye, Jane… ¿Jane? ¿Has vuelto a dormirte?_

Se gira hacia el sofá y ahí está Jane sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Parece que está juguetón esta noche.

- _¿Cómo dices que era el poema y de quién?_ – ella parece intrigada. Ha estado revisando anotaciones y haciendo otras tantas.

-_ Tigre, tigre fuego deslumbrante…_ - espeluznante – _William Blake. Tigre, tigre… lo mismo que susurró Todd Johnson antes de morir y que me da la única ventaja que tengo sobre John el Rojo… a parte de Hightower y lo del topo, pero eso llegó después._

_- Jane no vas a creerlo. Hay algo que acabo de recordar._

_- ¿Qué?_ – Jane se yergue.

-_ Bertram… recitó un poema la noche que Hightower desapareció. Dijo que era sólo un viejo poema que le gustaba. Laroche me dijo de quién era. Era de Blake. Otro de esos… me resultan muy escalofriante en este contexto._

Ve como su cuerpo sufre un espasmo involuntario.

-_ Es decir que o Bertram o Laroche tienen algo que ver con John el Rojo_ – Silencio absoluto - _¿Estás bien?_

-_ Sí, es sólo que…da miedo. Es como si la mano de John el Rojo fuera más grande y poderosa de lo que pudiéramos controlar._

_- Lo es._

_- ¿Sabes lo que no entiendo, Jane? Que no me contaras nada. Llevas… ¿cuánto, más de medio año ocultando tu primer encuentro con él, lo de Todd, ahora Hightower…?_

- _Ya sabes, después del secuestro y comprobar lo cerca que estaba para dejarme vivo, para llevarse a Kristina sin ningún esfuerzo y hacerle lo que le hizo, hurgar en su mente hasta hacerla creer que está muerta… me asusté, lo reconozco, más de lo que nunca lo he estado. Como dices, su mano tiene más alcance del que nadie podía haber imaginado, ni siquiera yo._ – una mueca se dibuja en su cara mientras intenta mantener la vista apartada de la de ella fijándola a un lado del sofá. ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza cuando se habla de ese tema que es casi imposible que la mire a los ojos? ¿Teme que vea algo en ellos? ¿Que hurgue en su interior si logra echar un vistazo? - _De pronto pasó de ser un solo asesino psicópata que mataba por placer a tener toda una red entretejida con influencias en agencias del Gobierno, un tipo capaz de hacer cosas tan espeluznantes como lo que le hizo a Frye y cuyo único objetivo parece ser hacer de mi vida un infierno para que me acuerde eternamente del error que cometí al difamarlo en público._

Le da una significativa mirada a su alianza de boda y pasea la yema de su índice por encima. Entonces se coloca al lado de Lisbon en el suelo y la mira.

- _Teresa, la gente muere a mi alrededor, por mi culpa, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. No quiero poner a nadie en peligro más de lo necesario. Yo sé que tú eres agente, eres… la súper poli que va cuidando de los demás y arreglando lo que yo estropeo, pero este es mi cometido, mi problema y tú no tienes que arriesgarte por ayudarme._

_- Jane, la gente no muere a tu alrededor. La gente muere, tú no puedes evitarlo, no es tu culpa. No es culpa tuya que John el Rojo esté loco y sin duda no es culpa tuya el caos que ha creado a tu alrededor. Ni tu familia, ni Bosco, ni Kristina Frye ni ninguna de todas las demás personas con las que ha acabado desde que me hice con el caso es culpa tuya. Sólo suya. Necesito que lo entiendas._ _Y en cuanto al riesgo, Dios, eres pesado… Sí, soy la súper poli y nadie puede conmigo y por eso no vas a convencerme de que no haga esto porque voy a hacerlo, y no es sólo por ti. Ya te lo dije, es por todos, es por justicia, él no puede seguir haciendo esto_ – el asesor parece querer decir algo pero el discurso de la agente no le deja –_ Este caso no es tuyo, es mío, y del equipo del que tú formas parte y sé que tú tienes una horrible implicación personal y lo siento, pero tú no vas a hacerlo solo mientras yo esté en pie para patear tu culo de listillo._

Sonríen, los dos. Esas sonrisas que suelen darse para animar al otro aunque fuera esté diluviando. Pero entonces se pone seria otra vez.

- _No es tu problema, es de todos. A todos nos afectan todas y cada una de las víctimas, en especial de este maldito caso. Cada persona a la que John el Rojo mata es una derrota y un par de pasos hacia atrás, son vidas sesgadas que ya no podrán volver y de las que en parte nos sentimos responsables. Y es aún peor cuando un amigo se separa poco a poco de nosotros y no nos da opción a ayudarle. Duele, Jane, duele mucho. Los chicos lo notan y yo lo noto. Estoy más preocupada por ti que por mí misma._

_- Eso es porque eres buena persona y darías tu vida por salvar la de alguien, sin importar nada._ – Nunca ha visto a Jane mirar a alguien con tanta dulzura.

- _Por eso soy agente y de las buenas, ¡qué demonios!_ - Jane suelta una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

- _Sólo quería mantenerte al margen todo lo posible. Tú me ayudas demasiado. Lo que haces es más que suficiente._

_- El margen y la ignorancia de lo que sucede a mi alrededor es lo que me pone en peligro._

_- Yo no lo veo así._

_- Pues haré todo lo posible porque lo veas así. No puedes deshacerte de mí._

_- Lo sé_ – la mira, y lo hace con una desconcertante intensidad – _Es inevitable._

Y de pronto, ante sus narices, sucede algo que nadie imaginó jamás.

Jane se acerca a ella lentamente, pone una mano en su mejilla, ella debe de pensar que pretende quitar una mancha en su cara, no se mueve; puede notar cómo los pensamientos de la otra Lisbon corren en su cabeza a cien por hora y sus respiraciones descontroladas a medida que sus cuerpos se acercan. Es como un tortuoso avance de algo que inevitablemente va a pasar y pasa. Los labios de Jane suavemente contra los de ella que responde igual de suave. Se mueven tiernamente, con dulzura el uno roza los labios del otro, durante minutos conformándose con el calor de la suave piel. El beso se prolonga durante minutos y minutos a medida que profundizan en él. Pasa de ser una simple caricia a un beso casi lujurioso.

No puede creer lo que ve. Jane…Jane la está tocando, a ella; la está besando y tocando como si se deleitara en sus formas. La está besando y no es ningún truco. Es… real, parece real.

- La está…me está… la está besando – le dice casi histérica a la voz tratando de obtener una reacción – ¿Es que no vas a hacer nada?

- ¿Me hablas a mí? Mírate Teresa, mírate ahí. Tú quieres esto tanto como lo quiere él, de lo contrario ya le habrías apartado de ti sin esfuerzo.

Sabe que tiene razón. Aquí están los dos. Ella tiene una mano en su hombro y otra en su cuello mientras que las de él se ahuecan entre su cara y su cuello atrayéndola así sí.

Un rato después aquellas dos personas ahora desconocidas para ella siguen besándose y besándose, devorándose el uno al otro. Jane ha pasado de la boca al cuello donde se está tomando unas vacaciones y su clavícula parece el mejor lugar para ello porque, ¿¡para qué engañarse! Tiene una clavícula de lo más apetecible, y sus caricias producen en ella una reacción. Su cabeza se dobla hacia un lado y emite un sonido, un sonido que parece alentar al hombre que la sostiene entre sus brazos.

No se sabe cómo se las arregla para levantarse y con cuidado la tumba en el sillón.

- _Así no, Patrick._

Él parece reconocer y entender sus deseos. Como por acuerdo suben abrazados hasta el dormitorio. Ella sigue a los personajes principales de esta extraña escena de la que ya no entiende nada. Jane nunca ha estado en su cuarto y al contrario de lo que haría en cualquier otro lugar que visita por primera vez, no mira a su alrededor ni hace algún comentario mordaz. Contra todo pronóstico se limita a detenerse en medio de la estancia y mirarla en silencio. Es extraño que ambos parezcan preparados, tranquilos y dispuestos. Ella tiene por norma no intimar con nadie del trabajo (de hecho, no intima con nadie de ninguna parte); y él lleva casi ocho años sin tener ese tipo de relación con alguien, por lo que debería ser mucho más incómodo.

La atrapa en un íntimo abrazo, aspira su esencia, besa su frente, su mejilla y al separarse ya tiene las manos en su blusa. Ella cierra los ojos al sentir su mano rastrear bajo su camisa, su cadera, su vientre que se contrae ligeramente al roce.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo al verlos. No parece que estén debatiéndose interiormente entre lo que está bien y mal o lo que deben o no deben hacer. Parece que se están dejando llevar por el momento y por los sentimientos.

- Lo que hacen no tiene sentido - dice enfadada.

- Llevas tanto tiempo reprimiendo sentimientos, Lisbon. La gente necesita esto – vuelve la voz.

- ¿Sexo descontrolado y sin sentido? – se cruza de brazos ignorando el dolor de su hombro.

- Compañía, liberación, confianza, apoyo, amor…

Si hubiera una persona a la que mirar habría dirigido inmediatamente una estupefacta mirada hacia esa persona. Pero lo único que puede hacer es mirar al vacío sorprendida ante la revelación.

- ¿Insinúas que esos dos están enamorados?

- Algo así, todo tiene un comienzo. No sé si el vuestro lo hace con el sexo o si empezó mucho antes pero observa con que devoción la desnuda, te desnuda, Teresa, y te mira y mira cada rincón de tu cuerpo sin querer perder un solo detalle de él. Se deleita, te está admirando, no te besa sólo con lujuria. Y desde luego no va a follar contigo— Oh, cómo odio esa palabra— Será tierno y complaciente. Quiere estar seguro de que puede hacer esto sin dañarte, y sin dañar lo que hay entre vosotros.

Ella los mira, puede que la voz tenga razón… Pero, no… no puede ser ¿verdad?

No paran de besarse con ternura, él la tumba en la cama, tiene la delicadeza de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos con la sábana. Ahorrándole a ella (dicho sea de paso) tener que ser testigo de cómo hacen el amor. "Dios Santo, están haciéndolo. Jane… y yo". Se tapa los ojos.

- ¡Vaya! – Suelta la voz un poco después – para hacer tanto tiempo que no practican sexo sus movimientos son muy acompasados.

Ante la declaración de su narrador, Lisbon se detiene un momento a mirar a los amantes. Antes de darse cuenta tiene la cabeza ladeada para ver mejor la escena. Jane sobre Lisbon no para de mirarla y besarla sin apartar los ojos de los suyos mientras se van internando en el frenético movimiento que les conducirá al éxtasis, a la liberación que tanta falta parece hacerles. Acaricia su pelo, jadeos al unísono, sus cuerpos sudorosos.

- Oh, Dios – dice apartando la mirada, se siente como un chaval que ve porno a escondidas – No puedo seguir viendo esto. ¿Podrías quitarlo? He tenido bastante. Gracias.

Se da la vuelta y mira hacia arriba para hablar con "la voz".

- Eeeo, si no te importa…esto empieza a ser un poco desagradable.

Los gemidos y gritos ahogados empiezan a resonar en la habitación en pocos minutos y ella no se siente muy cómoda con ello.

- Es suficiente.

- ¿Mejor así? – de pronto las voces se han silenciado, ella frunce el ceño y mira alrededor mas no a la cama.

- Pues sí, mejor, gracias – sarcasmo – pero no sé por qué tenías que hacer esto. Mostrarme…esto. No había necesidad.

- Como diría una persona a la que ambos conocemos bien… "cualquier cosa si se trata de verte sonrojar"…

- Genial – rueda los ojos – Venga, continúa. Quiero salir de aquí.

Está enfadada. Mucho.

Cuando la pasión termina y los dos caen rendidos el uno sobre el otro con sus cuerpos irradiando un calor que ella no nota pero que seguro está ahí, el volumen vuelve a subir. Ninguna palabra es dicha. Respiraciones salvajes e incontroladas, sus frentes apoyadas juntas; sin sonrisas, ni palabras bonitas y sin embargo hay una sensación de calma y comodidad entre ellos… Las palabras sobran.

Jane se separa hábilmente de Lisbon y envuelve un brazo a su alrededor.

Quizás ahora, en el silencio de la noche, se estén replanteando lo que han hecho y se den cuenta, como ella, de que lo que acaban de hacer empeora la relación laboral. Jane parece distante como si por momentos su mente se fuera a otro lugar pero la sensación acaba rápidamente. Lisbon sale de su pecho y apoya la cabeza en la almohada. Se miran, él juguetea con su mano, esto la hace sonreír y por ende a él también.

-_ Estoy un poco cansada ¿te importa si…?_ – Sus ojos se cierran poco a poco y no llega a terminar la frase cuando ya esta prácticamente dormida – _tú puedes quedarte aquí…_ - susurra.

- _Descansa tranquila Teresa…_ - susurra él a su vez; la tapa con la manta, besa la punta su nariz y acerca su cuerpo al de ella para dormir acurrucados.

Todo parece tan rematadamente normal. Demonios.

- Sé lo que estás pensando. El golpe será más fuerte…

- Así es… ¿verdad? – pregunta con notable preocupación.

- Sí – la voz parece apenada y sincera – Pero eso no significa…

- …que no podamos vivir unos meses de amor y, ¿por qué no?, un poco de placentero sexo. – Se resigna - La vida es corta y ya que estamos en peligro… no dañamos a nadie siendo un poco menos infelices.

- Exacto. Sé que parece una complicación y que para ti resulta más fácil deshacerte de los sentimientos de ese tipo y fingir que todo va bien, pero a menudo la vida nos la juega de maneras inimaginables. Y, en el futuro, te alegrarás de haber vivido unos meses como estos.

Ella no parece muy convencida. Entiende lo que le espera y lo acepta pero a regañadientes. "Meses" se repite. Mira a los Lisbon y Jane de esta extraña historia y siente algo por dentro, temor, nostalgia, pena tal vez. Están ahí, arropados en los brazos del otro conociendo los riesgos que los sentimientos conllevan y aún ajenos a lo que está por llegar. Como todos…

A lo largo de esta enrevesada narración ha llegado a distanciarse mirándolo como un relato más y no cómo si ella misma fuera la protagonista y entonces esta afirmación la golpea. Es ella. Es su historia. Teresa Lisbon, la de ahora, la de la cama, todas ellas es una. Ella es la que va a sufrir. Una vez más.

- Continuamos…

- Sí, tú adelante. Por mí no te preocupes… - no puede evitar ser irónica.

La alarmante e incómoda mañana después del sexo. Podrá ser Patrick Jane, pero eso no quiere decir que la cosa vaya a cambiar en torno a este bien conocido evento.

- _Oh, mierda…_ - un murmullo quejicoso sale de debajo de la manta en la que está la agente hecha un ovillo y sólo una mano se ve saliendo para golpear a tientas la mesilla de noche en busca del despertador cuyo ruido atronador la ha sacudido.

Jane se inclina sobre ella, coge el despertador con maña, lo para y lo devuelve a su sitio. Luego la agarra para tenerla más cerca y así abrazarla mejor emitiendo un gemido mientras entierra la cabeza entre su pelo y aspira libremente su aroma. Ella suelta un gruñido audible.

- _¿Por qué pones el despertador de todas formas?_

_- Siempre lo pongo._

_- No tienes trabajo._

_- Da igual, y si en algo valoras tu vida…no me recuerdes la semana de suspensión_ – dice con voz ronca.

-_ Entendido._

_- Ahora, largo de aquí… Cho querrá verte en la oficina_ – dice intentando ponerse en pie, pero lo más que consigue es quedar sentada en la cama antes de que Jane la tome por la cintura para detenerla.

-_ ¿Eres siempre tan cariñosa?_ – le da un beso en la espalda desnuda. Puede ver cómo ella sonríe un poco, y él también lo ve. Esto le da carta blanca.

La atrae de nuevo hacia él, sobre él, en un ataque de hambrientos besos repartidos por la cara, el cuello… luchan un rato hasta que ella queda debajo. Es como un juego y ella ríe porque le está haciendo cosquillas y los ojos de él se iluminan cuando la mira.

- _Eh, Jane_ – dice aún riendo – _Jane, para, para…Venga, no hagas el tonto. Patrick Jane._

_- Está bien_ – deja de besarla y de hacerle cosquillas y de reír y la deja sobre la cama aún sosteniéndola. Se miran. Le arregla el fleco con un dedo y acaricia su mejilla – _Si te vas a poner en plan jefa…_

_- Siempre estoy en plan jefa…porque soy la jefa._

Jane la mira con fingida curiosidad de arriba abajo.

- _Mm… no pareces muy jefa ahora_ – Suelta una carcajada, ella rueda los ojos y se levanta apartándolo de un suave manotazo en el hombro.

-_ Eso es porque no llevo la pistola_ – le dice realmente sin prestarle mucha atención mientras se levanta y se pone la camisa antes de pasar al baño donde se pierde de la vista de Jane que no ha parado de mirarla en todo el tiempo, parece hipnotizado. Tiene la sensación de que nadie la ha mirado nunca con tanta intensidad y ternura a la vez. Él parece salir de su ensimismamiento por un momento.

- _Lisbon ¿quieres compañía ahí dentro?_ – ríe por lo bajo. Por toda respuesta el grifo de la ducha. No puede reprimir una sonrisa. Se tumba en la cama de nuevo y Lisbon se pregunta en qué estará pensando. ¿Es posible que en ella? Nunca lo sabrá. El caso es que está sonriendo como rara vez lo ha visto. Entonces da un salto decidido y sale de la cama, se pone la ropa interior y baja.

No puede evitar que su vista se detenga en cierta parte de la anatomía de su consultor. Salvando la tonificada espalda que tiene la medida perfecta y está bastante bien para alguien que se pasa el tiempo durmiendo y los brazos fuertes y bien torneados, el abdomen no está nada mal… el hombre está ¿cómo decirlo? Bien hecho.

"Teresa" se reprende a sí misma.

La imagen cambia y Jane ya está en la puerta justo para recibir a Lisbon que sale del baño envuelta en una toalla. El pelo le gotea mientras busca algo en el cajón de la cómoda.

Jane se acerca, besa su hombro mojado, le pone en la mano una taza de café recién hecho y aprovecha en cuanto ella la toma para pasar los brazos por su cintura. Retira un poco de pelo, empapado como lo lleva, y besa su cuello. Con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro suspira y se balancea un poco, como si quisiera comenzar una danza. Ella se deja mecer en su suave ritmo. Da un par de sorbos de café dejando su mirada vagar hacia la ventana.

¿Ha terminado su lucha? ¿Ya está, la agente Lisbon se deja vencer por el romanticismo y la ternura? ¿No va a recapacitar su postura? Algo ha cambiado sin duda.

- _Jane, lárgate ya, por favor_ – le dice – ambos tenemos cosas que hacer y me da la sensación de que si continúas aquí va a ser imposible.

- _Siempre la Lisbon mandona y responsable._

_- Esa soy yo. Oye, gracias por el café._

_- Prefiero a la de anoche_ – esto la hace rodar los ojos y se separa de él para seguir con su tarea de buscar la ropa. Él le da un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al baño.

- _Se lo diré cuando la vea_ – dice en un tono casual abriendo el armario sin soltar la taza de café.

**_OoOoO_**


	4. Parte 4: Kiss me again

_**Hola :) **_

Previsión: ya falta menos para el fin de semana, el tiempo por aquí es bueno (aunque espero que llegue pronto el otoño jaja) y esta noche nuevo capítulo de The Mentalist.

Nuevo capítulo de este fic...y llegando al final :( Ya está terminado pero aun así... da penita jaja Bueno, para éste, que viene con canción, les recomiendo que la escuchen ;D**_ Stuttering (Kiss me again) _**de **_Ben's Brother. _**

**_Disfruten la lectura... _**y dejen su huella en forma de review¡ Por cierto, gracias a quienes comentaron, y de forma anónima Ana y April, y quienes pusieron en alerta, etc... ;D

* * *

><p><strong><em>OoOoOoO<em>**

- Dios, necesito un descanso.

- De eso nada Teresa. Hay un horario que cumplir y apenas tenemos tiempo. No podemos estar aquí todo el día.

- ¿Es que te pagan por hacer esto?

- Sin necesidad de que nadie le invite y aun sin pistas para el caso, Jane vuelve esa noche a tu casa y la noche siguiente y la otra… - continúa asiendo caso omiso de sus quejas – Entre vosotros se establecerá una especie de pacto tácito acerca de vuestra relación. Como ya sabes, ninguno de los dos sois de muchas palabras… Eso está bien, a veces una palabra mal dicha o a deshora puede fastidiar las cosas sin querer. Él sabrá cuando ir a tu casa y cuando darte espacio, tú sabrás cuándo necesita algo y cuándo la oscuridad se cierne sobre él; a tu lado podrá dormir más de lo que lo ha hecho en años y tú tendrás la tranquilidad de saberlo a salvo de las locuras que su mente ansiosa de venganza puede maquinar. No hará falta que le digas cómo comportarse en la oficina pero lo harás sólo para asegurarte. Y él seguirá agasajándote con café y dulces cuando meta la pata.

- ¡Qué suerte! – dice de brazos cruzados.

- Empezará a pasar más tiempo en tu casa. No es de extrañar porque aún sin sexo eres la persona con la que más tiempo pasa. Sin ti su vida habría empeorado considerablemente. Pero ahí sigue. Aunque no digáis nada, por miedo a estropearlo, tal vez, os sentiréis muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Y eso no lo cambiará nada, ni John el Rojo, ni las reglas del CBI que tanta trabajo te cuesta romper, ni vuestras inseguridades, ni siquiera… Bueno, lo que está por llegar.

Ni siquiera se atreve a pedirle que termine la frase como pensaba hacerlo.

- Pasemos a una noche cualquiera en tu apartamento.

Una noche tranquila; las estrellas centellean sobre el cielo azul, la planta baja del apartamento está a oscuras y en silencio y el fresco aire nocturno entra por la terraza, dos copas de vino tinto a medio sobre la mesa de comedor y… "oh, claro ¡cómo no!" se dice Lisbon así misma al comprobar que en el piso de arriba sí hay luz. Tenue, muy sutil, muy ligera…pero una luz, que le dice que arriba hay alguien y no están durmiendo.

- ¿Otra vez? – no puede creer que otra vez la haya traído aquí mientras ellos están… ahí.

Están en la cama tumbados. Aún respiran con dificultad pero unas grandes sonrisas adornan sus caras y sólo puede ser producto de una cosa: la liberación que proporciona una sesión de sexo despreocupado y pasional. Tomando una última bocanada de aire Jane coge la mano de Lisbon y la aprieta con suavidad como si necesitara decirle que aún está ahí. No puede evitar estrecharla contra su pecho pese a que sus cuerpos están pegajosos por el sudor de la frenética actividad que acaban de tener. No parece incomodarles. Las delgadas piernas de Lisbon se enredan con las suyas, los brazos fuertes de Jane cubren la desnudez de su espalda, ella se apoya parcialmente en su pecho, él está en la posición perfecta para besar su cabeza de vez en cuando y sus cuerpos encajan a la perfección. Ahora ni siquiera se molestan en cubrirse con una sábana. No hay nada que ocultar entre ellos una vez que se han mostrado en cuerpo y alma ante el otro.

La única luz de la habitación proviene de la pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa de noche incidiendo con un tono anaranjado sobre las dos figuras.

Jane juega con su pelo, sumergiendo sus dedos en la maraña de cabello oscuro de su compañera. Esta vez no tienen sueño. Permanecen un rato así. Lisbon posa una mano sobre su pecho desnudo y mueve los dedos perezosamente a través de la piel de su consultor. No tiene pelo en el pecho, eso es bueno, piensa Lisbon mientras les mira juguetear al uno con el otro. No le gusta pasear sus dedos por un torso velloso. Y el parece tener el torso perfecto. Tonificado, bien formado pero no fibroso ni demasiado musculoso. Sólo en la medida ideal para ella. Él toma esa misma mano que acaricia su pecho y enreda sus dedos con los de ella. No deja de sonreír. No es una sonrisa de mil voltios pero es una sonrisa. Una de esas tontas que no pueden abandonar la cara cuando tu cuerpo experimenta tales sensaciones y hay sentimientos de por medio.

Jane es suave y tierno. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegó a ser así? Es decir, el Jane al que conoce es egoísta (bueno, casi todo el tiempo), es solitario, es idiota, cobarde. Puede llegar a ser considerado y preocuparse por los demás, no le cabe ninguna duda, lo ha visto actuar y comportarse con la gente… Sí, odia que le agradezcan las cosas que hace porque no quiere involucrarse con esas personas, porque no quiere parecer el hombre bueno que puede ser. Le gusta ser misterioso y solitario, le gusta que nadie se interponga en su misión de venganza. Al menos es el Jane al que ella conoce. ¿Cuándo cambió y por qué? Ella, la que está ahí de pie observando tal escena llena de ternura y se podría aventurar diciendo que algo más, no sabía que esa parte de él existía. Bueno, ya imaginó que en algún momento de su vida, con su hermosa esposa debió de ser el hombre más tierno y más maravilloso del universo. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería con ellas, cómo sería después de ese trabajo que constituía un dilema para él, al llegar a casa y quitarse el traje brillante. Porque el Patrick Jane al que ella conoce está arrepentido de su pasado pero aún conserva vestigios de su vida del carnaval. No es gente del carnaval ya, pero tampoco le gusta ser un blanco. Es más, le gusta molestar y hacer trucos durante los casos, con los sospechosos, con todos sin importar las consecuencias. Le gusta mostrar que aún tiene habilidades, que es el mejor. Ese Patrick Jane ha mostrado ya en más de una ocasión que no le importan las consecuencias mientras pueda alcanzar al asesino de su familia y eso la asusta hasta lo indecible, pues aunque se ha prometido desde el mismo día en que lo conoció que jamás permitiría que tomara la justicia por su cuenta, conoce bien sus intenciones… realmente tiene la esperanza de que él recapacite pero ¿hasta que punto puede evitar que haga lo que está tan determinado a hacer, lo que parece mover su vida?

Pero este Jane… ¿por qué es así? ¿Por qué ahora y cuándo volverá a cambiar? ¿Destrozará su vida llevándose por delante a la gente que le rodea o que se interponga? ¿Destrozará la vida de ella?

No importa. Ella está determinada a ayudarlo.

Y mientras ella está inmersa en su tren de pensamientos, ellos parecen tener también sus propias cosas en las que pensar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciendo esto? – pregunta de repente consciente e intrigada con esa relación. Su voz parece muy seria, pero distante y triste al tiempo.

- Poco más de un mes desde la primera vez.

Ella asiente. Se les ve cómodos. Se les ve bien.

Jane nunca se queda dormido inmediatamente después. Se dedica a observarla hasta que ella cae dormida y después de que lo haya hecho sigue mirándola. Es un poco molesto y ella no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando es consciente de que lo hace.

Más tarde la luz de la luna reemplaza la luz de la lámpara. Ellos siguen despiertos y en silencio en la oscuridad de la habitación embargados por un suave letargo. Son más de las dos.

Jane acaricia su brazo suavemente.

- _Oye, Teresa, he estado pensando…_ - comienza a decir Patrick en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación -.

- _Me da miedo preguntar pero… allá va_ – dice Lisbon - _¿Qué pasa, ya has descubierto una manera de trincar a McCarthy?_

_- ¿Qué? No…_ - dice extrañado como si un criminal sea lo último en lo que pueda estar pensando – _No se trata de eso._

Enseguida ella levanta la cabeza intrigada y le brinda una mirada recelosa. La denominada mirada de interrogatorio.

- _Sólo estaba pensando que estoy un poco cansado de estar en la cama… y que deberíamos salir alguna vez…_

_- ¿Como una cita?_ – la ha pillado totalmente desprevenida. Se puede ver en su cara el desconcierto e incluso un poco de horror.

- _No como una cita, pequeña_ – finge un tono seductor – _Una cita._

_- No sabía que eras del tipo de citas…_

_- Verás, no siempre he sido un ermitaño_ – Lisbon no lo ha dicho con mala intención, es evidente y él lo sabe – _Y no me malinterpretes, sabes que me encanta verte así porque creo que he desarrollado una extraña adicción a tu cuerpo, pero me gustaría que saliéramos un día a cenar. Ya sé que no es lo más adecuado dadas las circunstancias pero…_

Ella está callada, no se sabe si por el desafortunado comentario sobre las citas o por la vergüenza que ha suscitado el comentario sobre su cuerpo.

- _Está bien._

_- ¿Te parece bien?_

_- Claro_ – sacude la cabeza – _Sí, ¿por qué no? La gente tiene que salir y cenar… ¿Este fin de semana?_

_- Perfecto. Pero nada de pizza… una cita de verdad en un restaurante de verdad. Y yo elijo el sitio._

_- Vale._

_- Bien._

_- Te recogeré el viernes a las 8.00._

_- De eso nada. Vamos en mi coche._

_- No_ – dice negando lentamente – _Yo conduzco._

_- No, conduzco yo_ - le dice.

Jane, al parecer intrigado, se apoya sobre un brazo para tener una mejor visión de la chica.

- _Me gustaría saber por qué siempre quieres tener el control, Lisbon -._

_- Porque si no te controlo y haces de las tuyas me la cargo siempre yo._

_- Tienes que aprender a relajarte_ – La voz que está usando deja entrever sus intenciones, oscuras y primitivas intenciones – _Conozco unas técnicas…_

Ahora está demasiado cerca.

- _¿Ah, sí? –_ él asiente con sonrisa traviesa marcada en el rostro.

- _Mm hum_ – la acorrala contra la cama sin dejar de mirarla - _¿Me dejarás sólo por una vez ser el hombre y que venga a recogerte a casa y podamos tener una cita normal?_

_- Mmm… aún me lo tengo que pensar_ – le mira – _Oye, eso de cita… ¿significa que vas a pagar tú la cena, vas a abrirme la puerta del restaurante y me dirás lo guapa que estoy cuando te abra la puerta de casa?_

Ella no puede evitar una sonrisa.

- _Sí, lo siento_ – encoge los hombros –_ En el fondo soy un hombre chapado a la antigua. Por supuesto no tengo inconveniente en que seas mi caballero andante y me salves de los peligros profesionales que nos acechan pero… de vez en cuando… me gustaría ser yo el que haga algo por ti._

Alterna las palabras con suaves besos sobre su piel.

- _Estoy deseando ver lo que tienes que ofrecer, Patrick._

Por sus sonrisas pícaras, el brillo en sus ojos, y su expresión corporal se puede adivinar fácilmente que la llama de la pasión se está encendiendo nuevamente.

Hablan en susurros. Susurros desesperados, hambrientos, deseosos…

Jane ha empezado a besarla de nuevo, tomando posición y ella está respondiendo a sus toques.

- Bueno, parece que la cosa marcha – dice Lisbon dándose la vuelta una vez más. La abruma una sensación de pudor cada vez que ve a Jane y la otra Lisbon haciendo el amor – Me alegro de que se lo estén pasando tan bien.

Es sincera, pues aunque aún no sabe lo que el futuro depara a esta relación (pero puede imaginarlo), ver semejante escena de pareja le hace pensar que las cosas pueden mejorar. Claro que también dicen que la cosa mejora antes de empeorar.

- El viernes por la noche saldrás un poco antes del trabajo – interviene la voz y la escena cambia a una Lisbon apresurada que llega a casa, se prepara un café y lo toma a rápidos y cortos sorbos mientras decide qué ponerse. Ardua tarea teniendo en cuenta que hace años que no tiene una cita, más de los que puede recordar - Está nerviosa y entusiasmada, todo a la vez. Hace tanto tiempo que no experimenta esa sensación en el estómago… Los nervios ante la inminente llegada de un hombre que la lleva a cenar, que espera verla impresionante aunque para él siempre lo está, el deseo de causar una buena impresión.

_"Oh, maldita sea"_ se oye susurrar a Lisbon. Se nota que está algo nerviosa. Es normal, probablemente ya no se acordará de cómo es salir con un hombre a un restaurante y, aunque Jane y ella se conocen desde hace muchos años y no tienen problemas para hablar el uno con el otro y nunca los han tenido, el hecho de que vayan a estar en ese tipo de ambiente alejado del trabajo, en la intimidad, los dos solos, casi romántico, lo cambia todo. Es casi aterrador.

Lisbon sigue moviéndose de acá para allá. Sale de la ducha, suelta la toalla de cualquier manera y comienza a maquillarse frente al tocador, ataviada con una sugerente ropa interior de color negro. La verdad es que resulta emocionante y divertido encontrarse ante esta situación casi nueva para ella. Salir un poco de la rutina del trabajo.

Sobre la cama un vestido verde oscuro jaspeado de dorado la espera. Zapatos y bolso a juego. También un fino chal que cubrirá sus hombros.

A las 8.00 de la noche el timbre de la casa suena y un grito de su cita que aún no está lista del todo le dice a Jane que pase, la puerta está abierta. Y así lo hace justo cuando la imagen cambia y Lisbon queda justo enfrente de él. Lo primero que observa cuando él se gira tras cerrar la puerta y se queda, como todo un caballero, junto a ella esperando a que Lisbon baje, es en sus ojos. Un color indescriptible entre el verde y el azul con una profunda desesperación y un incipiente nerviosismo. Al dar un paso atrás repara en el atuendo. Lleva un traje oscuro, sin chaleco, los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados, su pelo está mejor que nunca y está tan rematadamente guapo…

Entonces él detiene su nervioso bamboleo y la mira directamente a los ojos. Ella se asusta. Él tiene la boca abierta, como sorprendido, tal vez sea susto.

- Eh, voz… - dice aterrada – Me está viendo, me mira directamente a los ojos. ¿No decías que no podían verme?

Y entonces él da un paso hacia delante.

- No es a ti a quien mira. Al menos no a la Lisbon del presente – la tranquiliza la voz – Date la vuelta.

Al girarse, justo detrás de ella y a unos pasos de Jane que se acerca todavía con la boca abierta y sin poder articular palabra, Lisbon baja el último peldaño de las escaleras tan impresionante que ella misma está sorprendida. Las dos horas de arreglo han merecido la pena. Lleva el pelo suelto con el fleco a un lado y la melena ligeramente ondulada cayendo sobre sus hombros. Está sutilmente maquillada pero remarcando los ojos que es su punto fuerte. El vestido se amolda a su pequeña figura, escote sencillo y falda por encima de las rodillas. Finas tiras sujetan el vestido pasando por los hombros hasta cruzarse en su espalda que quedará cubierta luego por el chal.

- _¿Jane?_ – Lisbon parece expectante, sonríe tímidamente esperando a que él diga algo. Un tinte de duda pasa de soslayo por sus ojos verdes - _Espero que esa cara sea de sorpresa y no de espanto ….._

_- Es que… ¡vaya!_ – Alza las cejas y se acerca a ella con los brazos abiertos abarcando por completo su figura – _Estás impresionante, Teresa._

- _Tú también estás muy guapo_ – le devuelve el cumplido observando detenidamente su atuendo. Se ha quitado ese maldito traje de tres piezas y lo ha cambiado por uno negro, sin chaleco y una camisa blanca impoluta desabrochada en los dos primeros botones que (aunque no debería ni siquiera pasársele por la cabeza) le hace ver muy sexy, realmente sexy. Y aunque sus zapatos siguen siendo esos viejos marrones de los que nunca se desprende no le van nada mal y, Dios, está tan rematadamente guapo – _Te has quitado el traje._

_- Gracias_ – dice encogiendo un poco los hombros con gesto orgulloso – _Quería impresionarte._

_- Bien. Lo has conseguido, Jane._

_- Estás preciosa_ - Sonríe un tanto ruborizada pero seguro contenta del buen resultado que ha conseguido. Mira hacia abajo tímidamente.

Una palabra que sin duda no expresa todo lo que está pensando en estos instantes y que la imagen de Lisbon le produce, pero al final la palabra perfecta. Sencilla pero efectiva.

Lo cierto es que está increíble. Está arreglada pero nada exagerada, irradia alegría y luz. Es difícil ser objetiva cuando se está viendo a sí misma pero ciertamente está espectacular. Jane también lo ha notado.

- _¿Nos vamos?_ – ella asiente. Está lista para salir.

Jane toma su mano y salen juntos del apartamento camino de su viejo Citröen.

El lugar elegido por Jane para la cita es un acogedor restaurante en la parte antigua de la ciudad. Una plaza, calles empedradas iluminadas por elegantes farolas y unos hermosos árboles bordeando las aceras. Es fácil detenerse a observar los alrededores siendo más consciente de los detalles cuando no vas a toda prisa para comenzar una investigación o corres tras un sospechoso. Caminan de la mano, despacio, hacia el restaurante aspirando la brisa nocturna. Están paseando al contrario que el resto de las veces que han cruzado esa calle. Ahora los tacones de Lisbon emiten un sonido hueco y apagado sobre la acera y Jane sonríe quizás con ilusión ante la expectativa de esta noche.

El asesor mantiene la puerta a su compañera y tras dar el nombre de la reserva los sientan en una mesa bastante tranquila y aislada para que la pareja pase una noche especial. Los colores cálidos del lugar acogen al recién llegado, la decoración es exquisita y con la combinación perfecta entre elegancia y modernidad. Nada de nueva cocina experimental con sopas que echan un extraño humo como salido de Alien ni cosas a medio hacer ni extraños postres; nada de cuadros abstractos en las paredes ni extraños artefactos colgando del techo. El perfecto lugar para pasar una bonita noche, romántico y acogedor, pero sencillo a la vez.

Una vela a un lado de la mesa pone un tinte anaranjado entre ellos. Se sientan y se miran y parecen incapaces de decir nada.

- Dos personas tan elocuentes, tan parlanchinas la una con la otra y ahora sólo son capaces de mirarse casi con timidez sin saber qué decir. El hecho de estar en una cita oficial, la primera, cambia considerablemente las cosas y el Jane que habitualmente se dedica a hacer enfurecer a su compañera y al que le encanta verla sonrojar ahora sólo puede mirarla con placer y dulzura, contento de que no decidiera rechazar la invitación; ella, que está constantemente siendo la agente preocupada y a la espera de problemas (casi siempre causados por este hombre) ahora puede relajarse y ser sólo una chica normal en una cita normal disfrutando de la compañía del hombre más extraño que conoció jamás. Los dos están un poco nerviosos.

Disfrutan en silencio de la exquisita cena.

Jane ha pedido carne con una guarnición de setas y patatas al horno que tiene un aspecto delicioso. Lisbon se ha decantado por pescado con verduras. Ambos platos acompañados con un exquisito vino. Una botella entera entre los dos.

Se miran pero casi no hablan durante toda la cena, pero cuando lo hacen y como si de un acuerdo se tratara lo hacen de cosas totalmente banales. Charlan del tiempo y de la boda de Van Pelt que está próxima, ríen recordando alguna trastada de Jane y comentan cosas sobre las demás parejas y personas en el restaurante. Se están divirtiendo, hablan de todo y nada. Y por suerte, gracias a Dios, el tema John el Rojo no se toca en aquella mesa en toda la noche.

Él no para de mirarla y ella sonríe. Es tan dulce, tan normal.

A las once de la noche ya están saliendo del restaurante, haciendo el camino de regreso al coche. Una vez en la puerta del apartamento de Lisbon permanecen un momento en silencio.

- _Lisbon, gracias por esta noche. Lo he pasado muy bien_ – le dice Jane desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sus ojos brillan. Tal vez sea por el vino, tal vez es delirante deseo corriendo por su cuerpo. El caso es que es sincero.

- _Yo también lo he pasado bien_ – le brinda una sonrisa tierna. El vino embriaga sus sentidos y abotarga sus pensamientos - _¿Quieres pasar?_

_- ¿Me estás pidiendo que pase en la primera cita?_ – Responde su pregunta con una sonrisa pícara - _Llámame tonto romántico pero preferiría dejarte en la puerta de tu casa y dejar el sexo para la tercera cita._

Lisbon suelta una carcajada apoyada en el canto de la puerta. Resulta muy raro verlos flirtear y bromear como dos personas sin ataduras, como dos chiquillos, como cualquier pareja. Ella rara vez se ha permitido eso. Todo es siempre demasiado complicado en su vida como para dejar nada al azar, tiene que controlarlo, estar pendiente de que no le hagan daño y que la cosa no se le escape como el agua entre los dedos. Quizás por eso es tan raro que justo la persona más complicada que conoce y que sin duda posee unas fuertes ataduras emocionales sea precisamente la persona que ahora le proporciona calma y estabilidad y con la que se permite ser como es, sin barreras, sin secretos, sin esconderse. Le está mirando fijamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y ella hace lo mismo sin poder evitar fijarse en sus ojos claros y en las arrugas que se forman en las comisuras de sus labios cuando sonríe.

- _¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?_ – dicho esto alcanza su mano, la toma entre la suya y tirando suavemente le mete en casa sin abandonar en ningún momento esa sonrisa que se puede decir que la ha acompañado toda la noche.

Él, con los ojos puestos en ella, cierra la puerta al pasar e inmediatamente empieza a sonar una canción de fondo y la Lisbon del presente, la que está observando la escena con tal atención que se queda boquiabierta como si de una película se tratara, da un respingo de sorpresa. Mira hacia arriba y la voz contesta a su pregunta no formulada.

- Tranquila, es sólo algo que a mis jefes les gusta hacer para darle más emoción – Lisbon levanta una ceja inquisitiva apuntando a ninguna parte. Esto está empezando a parecer un musical y no le gusta nada. Pero se resigna con la esperanza de que acabe pronto. Así que se muerde la lengua y no dice lo que está pensando. Si va a ser una escena con música…al lío.

Lo cierto es que no tarda mucho tiempo en dejarse envolver por las suaves notas que acompañan a la escena.

Al son de la canción _"Stuttering (Kiss me again)"_ de los Ben's Brother, Lisbon suelta la mano de Jane y comienza a hacer un camino ascendente por todo su brazo hasta llegar a su mejilla donde deja descansar su mano en la suavidad de su piel afeitada, su pulgar se mueve dulcemente durante unos segundos antes de que él, movido por los mismos sentimientos y siguiendo sus pasos, haga sus propios movimientos trasladando ambas manos a la cara de la agente para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Ese único roce que se convierte en un beso pausado y duradero alargándose unos minutos pronto da paso a la pasión que les hace subir al dormitorio aún abrazados para continuar allí con el derroche de sentimientos. No tardan en dejar la ropa a un lado pero no con el fervor y la desesperación de otras veces. Saben que tienen tiempo, la noche es larga. Es todo ternura y entrega cuando se tocan y sus miradas se concentran en el otro dejando todo lo que les preocupa o les asusta a un lado. No hay espacio para nada más en el diminuto hueco que hay entre sus cuerpos desnudos. Es ese momento exacto en que el tiempo se detiene. Se miran. Jane acaricia su pelo muy tiernamente y entonces como si un chispazo les guiara ambos se envuelven en los brazos del otro y permanecen así.

La música continúa sonando mientras se besan y se abrazan y hacen el amor una vez más. Nuevamente sus cuerpos unidos en inimaginable sintonía. Es increíble cómo aun después continúan mirándose. Hasta el momento Teresa no cree haber vivido algo semejante. Tampoco es que pueda sentirlo, no sabe lo que está sintiendo su otro yo, pero parece estar muy unida a Patrick Jane.

- _Eres preciosa_ – le dice en una pausa mientras acaricia su pelo y coge su cara entre sus manos.

No le hace falta saber más.

Cuando el sol cae nuevamente sobre Sacramento Teresa Lisbon baja a preparar algo para reponer fuerzas. Se ha esmerado. Está en la cocina de espaldas a la puerta preparando algo pero sobre la mesa ya hay un suculento banquete. No los cafés de siempre sino todo un brunch. Tostadas, huevos revueltos, bacon, mermeladas, té, zumo, bollos, café… Un menú que sin duda a Jane le va a entusiasmar.

Ella está tarareando y moviendo sutilmente sus caderas y sus pies mientras vierte unos cereales en un cuenco, tan absorta en la canción que no se da cuenta cuando Jane llega y se queda en el umbral de la puerta a observarla unos minutos. Su sonrisa es espectacular. Casi tanto como su aspecto. En alguna de las furtivas noches de pasión debió de haber dejado el pantalón azul de pijama que ahora lleva puesto y que le sienta tan bien, acompañado de una camiseta blanca. Está descalzo y lleva el pelo revuelto y una cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. Y sin embargo está guapo. Le sienta bien el look mañanero casual.

Lisbon se da la vuelta.

- _¿Necesitas ayuda? –_

_- No, sólo que te sientes, Bella Durmiente._

_- Me has dejado solo en la cama…_ - hace un mohín muy mono.

- _Sí, para preparar este maravilloso desayuno…almuerzo_ – Son casi las doce del mediodía según el reloj de la cocina; ella se queda pensativa observando la mesa y todo lo que ha preparado y él aprovecha para envolver los brazos alrededor de su cintura y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-_ Tiene una pinta increíble_ - le susurra.

- _Pues siéntate a comer antes de que me lo acabe yo todo. Tengo un hambre de lobos._

_- Lo sé_ – sonríe pícaramente y se sienta.

Mientras devoran el exquisito banquete con avidez hay un gesto de Lisbon hacia Jane que llama su atención. En un acto totalmente cotidiano Lisbon mete los dedos entre los rizos revueltos de Jane y los atusa de manera que la maraña de pelo rubio vuelva un poco a su ser. Nunca se ha visto a sí misma tan relajada en compañía de un hombre.

- Bueno y hasta aquí puedo leer, Teresa. Ya ves que la velada será maravillosa. Ahora vamos al día exacto en que todo comienza a desmadrarse un poco. Es un caso que comienza de lo más normal. Bien, todo lo normal que puede ser que alguien robe en un banco de crédito y luego se inmole frente a una gasolinera. Tú acudirás y Jane, entusiasmado por la novedad del asunto decidirá ir aunque le hayas dicho que no hace falta su pericia.

- Típico de Jane.

- Esa misma noche tras seguir un par de pistas que os conducirán hasta el edificio abandonado de un instituto lúgubre y desierto, tú entras sola sin ningún refuerzo más que tu pistola.

Mientras se ve avanzar con precaución, pistola en alto, por los desvencijados pasillos del lugar teme que ese sea su final.

- Por su parte, Jane, está echando una siesta en el CBI, en su sofá, lee un libro…pero está inquieto y preocupado y decide coger su coche e ir a hacerte compañía, mas cuando llega al lugar…

No hay ni rastro de ella por ese sucio edificio cuando Jane grita su nombre pasando por los mismos corredores por los que ella ha ido antes.

-_ ¿Lisbon?_ – la llama, suave las dos primeras veces, algo desesperado después, cuando oye un ruido. La imagen cambia muy rápido desde Jane hasta el lugar donde está ella tumbada en el suelo. Ve cómo un hombre se aleja corriendo de espaldas y se adentra en la oscuridad.

Su mirada se centra en ella, y también la de Jane cuando entra y la encuentra tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Está despertando. Eso no es lo peor. Ambos se miran. Ella con el ceño fruncido, él atemorizado por lo que ya ha visto y que ella va a encontrar en unos segundos. Un chaleco bomba atado en su cuerpo menudo.

Un contador digital con números que se mueven haciendo una cuenta atrás señalando el momento en que la bomba explotará volando por los aires a la pequeña agente.

Ella está asustada, lo ve en su cara. Jane está intentando ayudarla. Un hombre llama, quiere algo de ellos.

Un viaje en coche con ella misma rezando aterrada y Jane intentando tranquilizarla mientras un tipo les habla por el manos libres de un teléfono es todo lo que necesita para pensar que este es su último día en la tierra y que se va a ver morir a sí misma. Sin embargo, el plan de Jane sale a pedir de boca y el tipo que tiene a Lisbon atada a una bomba acaba siendo detenido y ellos salen de ahí sanos y salvos.

- Bueno, no ha sido para tanto. No he muerto. Estamos todos bien – habla con la voz – bueno, salvo ese hombre pero…en fin, mató a un pobre chico inocente así que, lo siento, pero no es que me dé mucha pena.

- Para un momento. Aún no ha terminado. De hecho, no es más que el principio.

- Vaya, me dejas mucho más tranquila, voz.

- Por una casualidad descubriréis que el caso de las bombas y el banco de crédito tiene relación con John el rojo.

Su respiración se congela. Se puede decir que por unos segundos deja de respirar. "John el Rojo", el nombre resuena en su cabeza. Le aterra pensar en la posibilidad de un encuentro con él. Bien, está preparada. Todo lo preparada que se puede estar para algo así. Pero hay factores como el miedo de ver como vuelve para matar a las personas que quiere, no quiere presenciar tal cosa. Fue atroz cuando lo hizo con Sam; a ello se une la expectación de saber quién es, el deseo de pillarle de una vez por todas, la preocupación…

- ¿Cómo?

- Bien. Encontraréis un cadáver que tiene que ver con la empresa de crédito. John el Rojo estaba conectado al hombre de la gasolinera que le estaba ayudando a conseguir los listados de transferencias económicas. El cadáver es nada menos que el primo de Hightower. Él le enviaba dinero y John el Rojo quiere saber a dónde se lo enviaba para encontrarla y matarla. Cuando Jane y tú descubráis esta información que será de pura casualidad empezaréis a trabajar en el caso en secreto. Luego necesitaréis la ayuda del equipo y juntos trazaréis un plan de lo más complejo para atrapar al topo del CBI que está ayudando al asesino desde dentro. Cuando creáis que todo ha acabado y que el topo está localizado, Jane descubrirá que el verdadero topo os la ha jugado y sigue libre. El ayudante de John el Rojo no será Gale Bertram sino…bueno, eso quiero que lo veas tú misma Lisbon. Será un poco tarde y os pillará casi a ciegas.

Las imágenes empiezan a girar otra vez. Ella parece estar con Hightower y sus hijos en una especie de cabaña. Un lugar paradisíaco en las montañas, a las afueras. Están comiendo pizza y recogiendo después del almuerzo. Parece que ella es la vigilancia de su ex jefa y de los pequeños. De pronto suena el timbre, su teléfono también pero ella no lo oye, ha pasado por delante sin inmutarse. Coge el teléfono, es Jane. Pero antes de que él pueda decirle nada atiende a la puerta. Son Van Pelt y O'loughlin. Ella es su relevo. Lisbon se da la vuelta y atiende la llamada ahora. Es Patrick, puede oírle, parece alterado y no lo oye con claridad.

- _¿Jane eres tú?_

-_ Lisbon. No es Bertram. O'loughlin, el topo es O'loughlin._

Ahora sí lo ha entendido, ambas lo han hecho. Lisbon parece impresionada, se da la vuelta y ahí está es él. El topo de John el Rojo está ahí ante sus narices. Es O'loughlin. ¡Qué hijo de puta! Se gira, pero antes de que pueda sacar su arma él ya ha sacado la suya. Un arma con silenciador y allí, ante la estupefacta mirada de Van Pelt, su prometido, el hombre al que cree amar, dispara a Lisbon en el pecho. Ella cae hacia atrás y queda boca abajo. Las dos mujeres que aún quedan en pie están anonadadas le miran y Van Pelt no para de preguntar "¿Por qué, Craig?". Dios, es tan inocente. Quizás no tanto. Antes de que él vuelva a disparar su arma Lisbon se levanta con dificultad y en un movimiento sumamente ágil para su condición lanza un objeto hacia Craig que pierde la concentración por segundos permitiendo que Madeleine y Grace vacíen sus cargadores sobre él. Cae al suelo entre estertores antes de fallecer finalmente. Sobre su cadáver Grace sigue preguntándose qué demonios pasa.

Todo es muy rápido y confuso. La voz de Jane resuena al otro lado del teléfono gritando su nombre con desespero. Grace Van Pelt y Hightower se encargan de llamar al 911. Se acerca hacia sí misma con vacilación. Le ha dado en el hombro pero está bien. Se alegra tanto de verse con vida. Ve cómo vuelve a coger el móvil agarrándose fuertemente la zona dañada por la bala. Le dice a su consultor que está herida pero bien, que O'loughlin ha muerto.

- Ves, a esto me refería. Nadie esperaba que fuera Craig O'loughlin, destacado miembro del FBI.

- Ya lo veo – casi no puede articular palabra. Se agolpan en su garganta, incapaces de salir claramente.

- Ahora Jane te está pidiendo que hagas algo. Debes coger el teléfono del topo y marcar la rellamada. Así él, allí donde está, observándole de cerca esperando la llamada de confirmación de que el tema está resuelto, será descubierto. Y eso es lo que pasa.

- ¿Quieres decir que ahora mismo Jane podría estar hablando cara a cara con John el Rojo, la persona a la que ansía matar desde hace 8 años?

**_OoOoO_**


	5. Parte 5: La despedida

_**OoOoOoO**_

- Sin duda lo está.

- Llévame. Necesito verle.

- No, Teresa. Esto son tus vivencias, pasadas y futuras. Tú no puedes moverte allá donde nunca estuviste o estarás. Allí sólo estaba él y yo no puedo llevarte hasta ese momento. Tú estás donde tu otro yo está. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

- Dios… - susurra ante la revelación. Si ella no está allí, si nadie hace nada, Jane matará a su enemigo destrozando su propia vida y la de algunas otras personas más en el camino, incluyendo la de ella.

Lleva años jurándose a sí misma que estaría en el momento en que Jane se encontrara frente a frente con el bastardo que mató a su familia y que impediría que cometiera un fatal error, años jurando y afirmando que lo tenía todo controlado y que llevaría al asesino en serie ante la justicia… y ahora eso mismo está pasando y ella no puede hacer nada. ¿Cómo se han torcido tanto las cosas?

- Lo siento. Es así como sucede.

La voz deja de hablar y ella se queda mirando la desastrosa escena que parece pasar a cámara lenta o quizás lo está haciendo realmente. Es como una de esas películas del cine. La batalla final cuando el héroe se encuentra con su archienemigo; mientras tanto en otros lugares de la ciudad por donde sus compañeros ya han estado luchando contra los demás villanos y la tormenta ya ha pasado dejando un reguero de destrucción a su paso, las personas que quedan en pie recogen los pedazos y observan el lugar derruido. En este caso ella es la espectadora. Está en pie, boquiabierta aún de la impresión y completamente preocupada por no saber lo que pasa en la otra punta de la ciudad, y sin poder hacer nada. Su otro yo se retuerce de dolor, aunque está viva y se pondrá bien, junto al cuerpo del asesino asesinado; hay cosas rotas por todo el suelo; Hightower intenta tranquilizar a sus hijos en la parte de arriba y evitar que vean el desastre; Van Pelt que ni siquiera puede llorar de la impresión llama a las ambulancias y sale de la casa. Eso sí, con los ojos totalmente empañados de lágrimas que no tardarán en mostrarse. Ha tenido agallas. Está orgullosa de ella. Hizo lo que debía.

Cho y Rigsby llegan un poco antes que las ambulancias. Cho se abalanza sobre Lisbon, a la que ya le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos. Rigsby entra en la casa preguntándoles qué ha pasado. Ve a Van Pelt en la puerta, ésta está muy nerviosa y a duras penas puede articular palabra. La toma por los brazos, quiere saber qué ha pasado, si está bien, le pide respuestas con la mirada; ella responde con lágrimas en los ojos, él la mira también asustado y decide ir adentro. Abre la boca con incredulidad y horror. Craig muerto, la jefa herida…

- _¿Está bien?_ – Cho está con ella, la tiene entre sus brazos.

- _Sí, estará bien. ¿Y la ambulancia?_

_- De camino_ – dice Van Pelt volviendo a la sala. Rigsby se acerca a ella.

-_ ¿Tú…estás bien, Grace?_

Ella asiente. Rigsby la mira al detalle para asegurarse de que no está herida. Le da la vuelta hacia su lado de modo que no pueda ver el cadáver.

Efectivamente la ambulancia no tarda mucho en llegar y la policía con ellos. Hay mucho trasiego. Levantan los cadáveres de dos policías que hay fuera y el de O'loughlin, y se la llevan a ella al hospital. Antes de que la metan en la ambulancia le pide a Cho que se encargue de Jane. Está aún en el centro comercial y tiene un mal presentimiento. Al final ha terminado por perder la conciencia pero él ha hecho lo que le ha pedido y se ha llevado a Rigsby de vuelta al centro comercial.

Una vez en el hospital y cuando la casa ha sido tomada por técnicos de laboratorio, la escena acordonada, las declaraciones hechas, parte del equipo y Hightower está en la sala de espera, pero ni rastro de Jane. Rigsby llega al hospital. Está acalorado y molesto por algo.

_- ¿Qué hay de la jefa?_

_- Le han extraído la bala. No ha dañado ningún órgano, algo de tejido según el médico. Se pondrá bien. Ahora la están llevando a una habitación individual para que esté un poco más tranquila y que descanse hasta que le den el alta, probablemente mañana o pasado._

_- Gracias a Dios._ – Pese al creciente alivio por el estado de salud de su jefa hay algo que tiene al agente profundamente nervioso y contrariado. Pasa una mano por su cara. Está sudando.

- _Oye, ¿qué hay de Jane? La jefa querrá verle cuando despierte. ¿Qué ha pasado en el centro comercial?_

_- No te lo vas a creer, Grace_ – Wayne mira alternativamente a las dos mujeres con sus ojos preocupados.

Pero justo cuando parece que va a hablar la imagen se corta y desaparece.

- ¿Por qué se ha parado?

- Ya sabes por qué. Tú estás aquí de paso, Teresa. Ya te están llevando a la habitación así que allí es a donde vamos.

- Está bien – dice sin más. No tiene opción, al fin y al cabo. Es inútil protestar.

Habitación de hospital, blanca, sobria y fría. Ella está allí, enfermeras verifican sus constantes vitales de cuando en cuando y se van. Los chicos pasan a verla un tiempo después.

Pasan horas y por fin ella despierta un poco somnolienta aún y desorientada. Mira alrededor y Van Pelt está allí con ella, sentada en el taburete de al lado. Ella la mira y le sonríe. Intenta hablar pero la joven se lo impide.

- _Shh… Tranquila, jefa. Todo está bien_ – pone una mano sobre la suya, quiere tranquilizarla pero por Dios que ella parece estar peor que la mujer que acaba de recibir un tiro.

- _Hey, Van Pelt_ – le habla con tono lastimero. - _¿Tú cómo estás?_

_- Bien, jefa_ – miente como una bellaca y además muy mal. Tiene los ojos rojos y brumosos a parte de una cara espantosa la pobre.

- _Hazme un favor, Grace. Vete a casa ¿quieres? Vete, date un baño, tómate algo y descansa. Van a ser unas semanas muy duras a partir de aquí así que quiero que te vayas y descanses._

- _Oh, no jefa. No podría dormir de todos modos y no me importa quedarme. Prefiero hacerlo._

_- Pues vamos a aburrirnos mucho porque tengo sueño y… no estoy muy habladora que digamos._

_- Ya, ni yo._

Vuelve a quedarse dormida y Van Pelt no se mueve hasta que Cho llega y le hace una señal. Ella sale. Ambos miran a su jefa desde el otro lado del cristal y hablan acerca de algo que ella no puede oír desde su lado.

Entonces es cuando Jane entra en la habitación y Cho le habla:

-_ Jane, por favor, compórtate ¿vale? No hagas ninguna estupidez. Ya es demasiado difícil para todos._

_- Kimball te di mi palabra y como acabas de descubrir cuando digo una cosa la cumplo_ – Cho mira hacia los lados y luego a él nuevamente – _No te preocupes, no quiero meteros en líos. Sólo quiero ser yo quien le cuente lo ocurrido. Despedirme como es debido._

Cho asiente con toda la solemnidad que le caracteriza y antes de que se vaya Jane le da un sincero "_gracias_". Lisbon se pregunta qué habrá pasado. Está a punto de averiguarlo de todas formas.

Se acerca a la cama donde Lisbon reposa. La observa unos instantes y entonces alza una mano que pasea sobre su rostro con la suavidad de una pluma. De su garganta salen unos ruiditos que indican que está despertando. También se vislumbra en su rostro una leve mueca de dolor al moverse. Él acaricia su pelo con suavidad para hacerle más soportable el despertar y aliviarle el dolor.

- _Jane –_ susurra -

- _Estamos solos, Teresa. Puedes hablar con tranquilidad_ – ella sonríe amargamente. Le duele. Pero está tranquila porque él está ahí.

-_ Ayúdame a incorporarme_ – efectivamente los chicos están fuera y aunque a veces echan miradas furtivas hacia adentro la mayoría del tiempo están con la cabeza gacha y una sensación de desasosiego rodea toda la escena.

-_ No debería_s – él intenta sonreírle, pero aparentemente es difícil.

- _Da igual, Patrick. Ayúdame un poco. Sólo quiero poder mirarte y hablar contigo estando sentada. Estoy cansada de estar tumbada._

Él obedece a sus peticiones y la ayuda a incorporarse poniendo almohadas de sobra tras su espalda. Cuando termina de colocarla y antes de separarse del todo, cuando sus bocas están a unos centímetros, él la besa. La besa con pasión, con ímpetu y aun así termina como una caricia. Sus frentes quedan unidas por un tiempo, sus respiraciones trabajando al unísono, sus alientos se entremezclan en uno solo.

- _Teresa, estaba tan preocupado_ – susurra con voz ronca y desesperada como si un nudo oprimiera su garganta y las lágrimas lucharan por abandonar sus ojos azules - _¿Cómo estás? Te pondrás bien ¿verdad?_

_- Sí_ – ella le sonríe con ternura mientras se separan. Mira afuera donde su equipo está hablando; todos parecen tan confundidos, tan… deprimidos. Aprovecha que no están mirando para mantener una cálida mano sobre su mejilla. Jane se deja embargar por la sensación, la coge y la besa para luego dejarla en su regazo. –_ Estoy bien._ – una pausa –_ Patrick ¿qué ha pasado con John el Rojo? ¿Cómo demonios pudo O'loughlin…? Dios, O'loughlin. En nuestras narices. Seguro que con Van Pelt pretendía tener acceso pleno y directo a ti, y al caso._

_- Lo sé. Es espeluznante saber que su red llega mucho más allá de lo que todos pensamos._ – la cara de Jane es tranquila pero triste aún. –_ Lisbon…Teresa, hay…hay una cosa que tengo que decirte._

Antes de hablar traga saliva y se aclara la garganta. Es difícil saber lo que pasa por su mente en estos momentos porque la expresión de su cara muestra tantas emociones a la vez.

- _Ha pasado algo pero antes de contártelo necesito que sepas una cosa. Eres importante para mí, eres lo mejor, sin duda alguna, que me ha pasado desde que perdí a mi mujer y a mi hija. Por nada del mundo querría perderte y menos ahora, lo único bueno que hay en mi vida._

_- Jane, me estás asustando y sabes que no me asusto con facilidad_ – le dice frunciendo el ceño con inquietud _- Dios, Patrick, dime qué has hecho…_

_- Lisbon_ – su cara se torna en tristeza y profundo arrepentimiento. – _He matado a John el Rojo. Se ha terminado._

_- ¿Qué? –_ sus ojos se abren tanto que podrían salirse de las órbitas; está anonadada pero no le toma mucho tiempo entender lo que ocurre. – _Jane… por favor, dime que no has matado a un hombre._

Ella niega con la cabeza sin poder creérselo, sus ojos acuosos y la boca retorcida en una mueca triste.

- _A un hombre, no, Teresa. A un asesino. He vengado a mi familia y no me arrepiento de eso. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento ahora mismo es de haberte hecho daño y de que no puedas perdonarme nunca por haber hecho esto._

_- Dios Santo, Jane… ¿cómo has podido? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- Yo… cuando cogiste el teléfono John el Rojo estaba ahí. Le descubrí, hablamos…y al final le disparé._ – traga saliva – _Tres veces._

Lisbon está ahora sentada en la cama. Jane se sienta en una esquinita de la misma mientras relata cómo culminó con su venganza.

Ella no puede evitar que las lágrimas dejen sus ojos. Un relato imposible de creer y que está abriendo una herida en su pecho que tardará años en cauterizar; a él se le parte el alma al verla así de dolida y saber que es por su culpa, siendo su cara fiel reflejo de lo que está sintiendo, pero ya no puede hacer nada.

- _Patrick, imbécil egoísta ¿cómo has podido hacerlo?_

_- Lo siento. Bueno, ya sabes, siento la parte en la que me encierran en la cárcel y me alejan de ti pero no…no siento haber acabado con ese bastardo. Él mató a mi familia, Teresa. Me dejó sólo en el mundo sintiéndome culpable cada día de mi vida por lo que les pasó._

_- Y supongo que no podías sólo detenerle ¿verdad? Usar la pistola para retenerle, llamar a la policía del centro comercial, esperar a que llegaran y se lo llevaran… No estaba en tus planes. Tenías que cometer la mayor estupidez. Además ¿qué coño hacías tú con un arma?_

_- Bueno, lo del arma ahora no viene al caso. No necesitas saber cómo lo hice. Lo hecho, hecho está. Siento no haber podido ser lo que querías; de verdad que lo siento, Teresa._

_- Jane, no haberlo hecho. Ahora…ahora es tarde. Demasiado tarde. Dios…_ - cierra los ojos y mira a un lado. Es incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

- _Teresa, escúchame, por favor. Lo siento, de veras lo hago pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué? Yo no era suficiente razón para que dejaras a un lado tu venganza, para que no te equipararas a un asesino. Porque eso es lo que has hecho Patrick_ – y para este punto le mira a los ojos y suaviza su voz –_ Te has convertido en un asesino, maldita sea._

_- Teresa, ¿sabes lo que dijo? Hasta el último momento me provocó hablando de mi mujer y de mi hija. Habló sobre lo limpia que era, sobre el olor de su champú… De cómo las mató y cómo Ángela rogaba por la vida de nuestra hija. No podía dejarlo ir…no era capaz._

_- Patrick, lo siento;_ - se inclina sobre él y rodea su cuello con ambas manos a pesar del dolor de la herida, él pone sus manos en su espalda y se permite abrazarla durante un rato hasta que ella vuelve a hablar – _sabes que lo siento, pero eso no cambia lo que has hecho._

_- Lo sé_ – susurra él.

Se separan y ambos tienen los ojos llorosos. Se miran.

- _Oye, no tengo mucho tiempo. Estoy detenido. Cho me ha hecho el favor de dejar que te explique lo sucedido y… yo, sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. No sé lo que habría hecho si te hubiera perdido a ti también._

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero es obvio que en algún sentido la ha perdido.

- _Está bien, tranquilo. Sólo me alegro de no haber sido yo quien te pusiera las esposas. Aún no me lo creo._

_- Ni yo. Pero no estés triste. Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría de una forma o de otra._

_- No, Patrick, eso no me consuela. Debiste_ – sus ojos se bruman nuevamente con lágrimas frescas – _debiste retirarte. Tenías que haber pensado en el futuro, en la gente a la que le haces daño con tus acciones, en la gente que te quiere y que confiaba en que hicieras lo correcto. No debiste hacerlo._

_- Les hice daño a mi mujer y a mi hija con mis acciones. Necesitaba acabar con ello, redimirme, vengarme. Pasar página._

_- Redención… tiene gracia –_ sonríe con amargura – _Ya te has redimido por tus errores de hace 8 años. ¿Cómo piensas redimirte ahora?_

_- Te quiero_ – sabe perfectamente que eso no cambia nada pero aun así quiere decirlo. Puede que complique más las cosas, pero no quiere que todo acabe sin decirle lo que siente – _Necesito que lo sepas. Pase lo que pase de ahora en adelante quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de haberte fallado y que eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora mismo._

_- Patrick no lo digas…_

_- Sé en la situación que te pongo, y no pretendo influirte en nada. Te quiero, pero no soy bueno para ti_ – pone una mano en su mejilla – _Voy a estar lejos algún tiempo, y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que me esperes. No voy a hacerlo. Sólo quiero saber que me perdonas y que no dejaras que esto estropee tu vida._

_- Demasiado tarde, Jane –_ le dice - _¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar que si hubiera estado ahí… podía haberlo evitado._

_- No, Teresa_ – toma un lado de su cara y besa su frente con energía mientras susurra contra su piel – _Tú no tienes la culpa. Ni lo pienses. Esto iba a pasar quisieras o no. No podías hacer nada. No podías._

Le dice varias veces que iba a pasar y que ella no podía impedirlo. Que era lo que tenía que pasar. Todo con la intención de que la agente no se culpe, pero de su expresión facial se puede deducir fácilmente que ya lo ha hecho. Ella tenía que haber podido impedirlo.

- _Ven aquí_ – Jane la atrae hacia sí; durante un tiempo la mantiene en sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza. Los dos están tan juntos y apretados que podrían fusionarse. Es como si supieran que pronto toca la despedida y ninguno de los dos quisiera separarse.

-_ ¿Valió la pena?_ – Alza la cabeza un poco para hablar -_ ¿La paz por tu libertad?_

- _Me gustaría decir que sí. Estoy en paz, conmigo y con ellas. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, era como una piedra en mi camino y no podía avanzar hasta quitarla._

_- No deberías hablar así._

_- Lo siento, sé que te incomoda, pero para mí era una condena, Teresa. Era como estar constantemente sin poder respirar, sumido en una oscuridad total._ – le explica murmurando contra su pelo. – _Lo único que lamento es perderte. El bastardo tenía razón. Ganas algo, pierdes algo._

_- Me gustaría poder entenderte, Patrick._ – se arrellana contra su pecho.

Debe de haber un montón de sentimientos encontrados en ella. Le quiere pero le odia; siente lástima e ira a la vez; querría poder salvarlo de su destino pero a la vez sabe que es él mismo quien lo ha buscado.

- _No me odies, por favor_ – murmura el consultor contra su pelo mientras la aprieta más contra su pecho.

Ella no es capaz de decir nada y no es que lo odie pero está realmente enfadada. ¿Cómo ha podido cometer un asesinato a sangre fría? Entiende sus razones pero…es demasiado.

- _No te odio, supongo que es decepción. Nada más_ – le dice al separarse de él y mirarle a los ojos un instante – _Pero debería odiarte. Abrázame._

Él lo hace. Maldita sea. La decepción es peor que el odio. No hay duda. Pero, ¿es sólo decepción por lo que acaba de hacer o también por ella, por no haberlo evitado?

Hay un gran dolor en sus ojos antes de que los cierre para tomar toda la esencia de la agente, atesorando su recuerdo. Sí, la decepción es muchopeor que el odio.

Otra vez una banda sonora de fondo. Parece que es Bloodstream de Stateless. En realidad está más centrada en ellos dos y lo que se dirán.

Permanecen así hasta que, no demorando más el momento final, los dos se separan al tiempo aunque a regañadientes para mirarse una última vez.

- _Tengo que irme_ – ella asiente – _No quiero que Cho se meta en líos por mi culpa._

_- Adiós, Patrick._

_- Teresa._

Se resiste a decirle adiós. Le da un tierno beso en la mejilla y sale de allí para encontrarse con Cho que le pone las esposas de nuevo. Es todo tan triste.

La música llena la escena mientras los agentes se alejan con un Jane esposado bajo la mirada de Teresa. Entonces se tumba en la cama mira hacia la ventana en el lado opuesto de la habitación y algo increíble sucede. Ante sus ojos una imagen que creyó no volver a ver nunca. Teresa Lisbon llorando desconsolada. Intentando ahogar el llanto inútilmente.

- Mientras está en la cárcel a la espera de juicio tú vas a verle.

Lleva el brazo en cabestrillo cuando se sienta en la misma sala de la misma cárcel donde ya estuvo una vez visitándole. Jane está ahí con su ropa azul, sonriente y guapo; demasiado para la situación en la que se encuentra.

- _Hola_ – ella sonríe tímidamente. Debe de ser difícil visitar a tu amante en la cárcel.

- _Me alegro de que hayas venido_ – es tan adorable - _¿Cómo va tu brazo?_

Ella se mira la zona un momento.

- _Va bien. Duele pero nada que no se mejore con unos chupitos de tequila._ - su tono adopta una pizca de lástima -_ ¿Tú cómo estás?_

-_ Bien. Uno se acostumbra pronto a esto. Y ya sabes lo poderosa que es mi mente._ – se señala con la punta del índice la sien y da unos toquecitos suaves alzando las cejas. - _Vamos, no estés triste. Yo estoy bien y para ti no debería de ser una sorpresa verme aquí. Estaba escrito; de hecho, ya he estado en la cárcel o a punto de ser detenido ¿cuántas? ¿15 veces?_

Intenta que su tono sea de broma.

- _Me alegro que el uniforme de preso sea azul. Va con mis ojos, y el naranja me sienta muy mal._ - continúa diciendo hasta arrancarle una carcajada a su compañera.

- _Eres imposible._ – lentamente arrastran sus manos por encima de la mesa hasta que las puntas de sus dedos se tocan. Ella suspira. – _Jane, tenemos que hablar. Sabes lo muchísimo que significas para mí pero yo no puedo verte aquí. No puedo pasarme los próximos quince años visitándote, viéndote aquí dentro. Eso me partiría el corazón. Tengo que intentar seguir con mi vida. No puedo detenerme esperando que algún día salgas y podamos comenzar algo nuevo. He decidido venir a verte mientras se celebran los juicios. No estarás solo en esto, lo prometo. Pero luego, Patrick, no volveré. Necesito desvincularme porque…duele. Yo espero…_

_- Eh, mírame. Lo entiendo. Tranquila_ – le da un apretón en la mano – _Es lo mejor._

_- Si alguna vez necesitas algo o si tienes problemas puedes llamarnos. Estaremos aquí._

_- Lo sé. Entonces, es la despedida…_

_- Más o menos._

_- Voy a echarte de menos, Teresa_ – sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

- _No me lo pongas más difícil_. – Está siendo estoica, aunque un nudo aprieta su garganta.

- _Cuídate._

_- Tú también, y buena suerte._

_- Sé feliz._

La escena es muy triste. Antes de que la agente se levante y se vaya se aprietan las manos con fuerza y toman aire. Definitivamente es un adiós. Y cuesta muchísimo.

**_OoOoO_**


	6. Parte 6: La vida sigue

Bueno...y con esto llegamos al final del fic. Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo. Me encantó volver a leerlo, increíble pero cierto...

Disfruten la lectura y dejen muchos reviews. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones ;D

Besos¡

* * *

><p><strong><em>OoOoO<em>**

De pronto aparece en un despacho. En realidad ya no sabe si es ella quien se mueve por las imágenes de su vida o si son las imágenes las que van apareciendo para envolverla. Pero instantáneamente su mirada se fija en una mujer de espaldas a ella. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño y la ropa seria que caracteriza a los agentes.

- ¿Dónde estamos ahora "voz"? – le pregunta Lisbon.

- ¿No lo reconoces? – ella duda un momento y se dedica a mirar a su alrededor con detenimiento – Es normal, está un poco cambiado después de tantos años…

Claro que reconoce el lugar. La meditabunda mujer de la ventana ha captado su atención enseguida y no se ha dado cuenta al principio de que ese despacho es el del director del CBI, aquel que ha pertenecido a Minelli desde que ella llegó, luego a Madeleine Hightower y más tarde J.J Laroche. Aunque está un poco diferente y el color y el mobiliario han cambiado, la distribución sigue siendo la misma que cuando lo ocupaba Virgil. El escritorio cerca de la ventana, orientado de manera que pueda ver la puerta, pero si se gira un poco en la silla llegan las vistas de la calle que permiten escapar un poco a la banalidad del exterior, fuera de los expedientes y del duro trabajo de capturar criminales. No se le escapa el detalle de que ya no hay sofá. Sigue con su visita y su mirada se detiene en las dos grandes ventanas que dan luz a toda la estancia. Es la imagen que recuerda de su paso por aquel despacho. No hay duda de que se trata de la oficina del director de la Brigada. El mismo paisaje.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado? – pregunta Lisbon.

- Doce – le responde.

- ¿Doce años? – Suelta con sorpresa – O sea que tendría unos cuarenta y siete años. Siempre pensé que moriría por una bala antes de cumplir los cuarenta. No estoy muerta… ¿verdad?

En seguida se arrepiente de haber hecho esa broma sobre morir joven, pues quizás el trágico final al que se refería la voz no es sólo sobre Jane y su encarcelamiento. A lo mejor de verdad ha muerto antes de lo debido.

- No, no has muerto. Es el año 2023, y no hagas chistes porque ya sé que suena a película futurista, pero no lo es. Mejor o peor la humanidad llegará hasta esta era y tú también. Así que tienes cuarenta y siete años, y he de decir que muy bien llevados.

- Vaya, gracias. Es bueno saberlo. – arquea las cejas y se busca alrededor. Su yo debe de estar a punto de llegar a su cita con la jefa – Bueno, ¿y dónde estoy?

- Estás justo ahí.

- ¿Ahí? ¿Cómo, esa de ahí soy yo?

- Exacto. Eres la Directora de la Brigada de Investigación Criminal de California.

Las palabras se resisten a salir de su boca, ahora seca y abierta por la sorpresa. Definitivamente lo es. Nunca se esperó ser directora. De hecho, no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera combatir el crimen desde su puesto como agente en activo a la cabeza de una unidad de la agencia.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? Es decir, seguro que está bien pero… yo nunca quise un despacho en el que trabajar y odio la política. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Bueno, fácil, eres una de las mejores agentes que la Brigada ha tenido nunca y después de lo de John el Rojo tu carrera y tu reputación no hicieron más que crecer. Todo el mundo conoció la historia. Cómo cogisteis a uno de los asesinos en serie más prolíficos del Estado, obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles, pero en resumen vuestro trabajo fue conocido y loado por todos. Después de tantos años la gente pudo respirar un poco más tranquila sabiendo que el tipo y toda su gente habían sido neutralizados de una forma u otra. Durante años el puesto te fue ofrecido con las más altas recomendaciones de superiores y compañeros, pero lo rechazaste categóricamente, una y otra vez.

Una pausa y ella se permite mirar a la mujer que aún no se ha movido de la ventana. La rodea un aura de nostalgia y melancolía.

- No querías separarte de la gente que era tu familia, ellos te necesitaban y más aún después de que las cosas se torcieran. Te parecía como si los abandonaras. Además, amas tu trabajo; la lucha y el trabajo de campo son lo tuyo, por eso aún, de vez en cuando, lo sigues haciendo. Pero un día, hace dos años, decidiste sin más explicaciones que necesitabas un cambio, una nueva mirada hacia el futuro y que quizás no era mala idea avanzar hacia el puesto de directora. Lo hablaste con los chicos y por supuesto ellos te animaron. _"Al fin y al cabo nos veremos todos los días"_ dijo Rigsby;_ "te echaremos un poco de menos, de todas formas, jefa"_ argumentó Van Pelt; Cho animó un poco el ambiente diciendo _"bueno, tendremos enchufe en las alturas"._ Les pareció bien, y a ti también. En cierto modo necesitabas su aprobación. Y ellos estuvieron felices de dártela. Todos necesitamos un cambio – una corta pausa antes de continuar- Fue el 10 de enero de 2021; unos meses más tarde el director del CBI se marchó y tú ocupaste su lugar dejando el tuyo libre para tu sucesor: Kimball Cho, agente que se ocuparía a partir de entonces de tu equipo. Cuando el nombramiento se hizo oficial se hizo una pequeña celebración en el CBI y unos días después (a pesar de tu negativa) celebraron una fiesta de _"despedida y bienvenida"_ (así la llamaron) en la intimidad de la casa de Van Pelt y Rigsby. Acudieron Minelli acompañado de una mujer (una que Jane le presentó), Hightower con su segundo marido, Laroche y varias personas de la Brigada y los juzgados con quienes has hecho amistad a lo largo de los años y querían desearte buena suerte.

- Espera ¿Van Pelt y Rigsby por fin…?

- Sí, se casaron aunque les costó bastante. En estos años, tras lo de Craig la cosa no fue muy bien. Rigsby no quería agobiar a Van Pelt y ella estaba muy insegura y desconfiaba siempre, excepto de él; pero seguía sin atreverse a decirle nada. No quería volver a lo de antes, no quería sufrir ni que él sufriera… Pero hace unos seis años cuando Wayne se vio envuelto en un tiroteo junto contigo y os dejaron tirados en un bosque, heridos y deshidratados durante toda una noche y estuvisteis a punto de morir, Van Pelt se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el hombre del que se había enamorado y al que no había dejado de amar nunca. Estuvo con él durante su recuperación, hablaron y decidieron contártelo y acordar que uno de los dos cambiaría de unidad. Van Pelt decidió que sería ella y tú intercediste para que la pusieran en la segunda unidad de crímenes serios (la primera ha seguido siendo la vuestra), de este modo no se sentiría excluida, seguiría haciendo el gran trabajo para el que tanto se había preparado y estaría cerca de vosotros. Un año después se casaron y compraron una bonita casa de dos plantas, cuatro habitaciones, ya sabes, para formar una familia. Y poco después nació Lucy, tu ahijada, que justo hoy cumple cuatro años. Es preciosa. Y hace seis meses lo hizo Lucas, un niño pequeño y regordete, con los ojitos tiernos de su padre y la risa de su madre. Seguro que tienes fotos por aquí…Te adoran.

Ella se pasea por la habitación y en efecto encuentra varios retratos de fotos en un mueble archivador detrás del escritorio, también sobre éste. Está la vieja pelota de béisbol firmada, las fotos de los perros con los que tanto tiempo convivió en casa de tía Anna…

- Van Pelt es un poco más avispada ahora, por cierto. Aquel evento la cambió, como a todos. Cho se casó con Elise hace tres años, aún no tienen hijos pero dales tiempo – continúa narrando a la vez que ella observa las fotos.

Hay una foto del equipo que debe de tener en este tiempo unos quince años, poco después de la llegada de la novata, también sale Jane, es la única en la que sale; hay otra más reciente, son ellos cuatro en el jardín de una casa grande brindando; sobre el escritorio hay una foto de ella con una niña de unos tres años en brazos, ambas sonríen felices en un día soleado. Es evidente que es la hija de Van Pelt y Rigsby. Tiene el pelo de un precioso tono entre castaño y rojo suave, enormes ojos color miel, una sonrisa preciosa y las mejillas cubiertas de pecas; la última foto es una de sus hermanos y ella. Todos parecen muy felices en las fotos.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – Pregunta irguiéndose tras observar las fotos - ¿Estoy casada, tengo pareja, al menos?

- No. Nunca quisiste comprometerte. Has salido en alguna ocasión con Mashburn, para recordar viejos tiempos. Os une una gran amistad y no ha vuelto a meterse en líos.

Antes de que pueda volver a preguntar la Lisbon del futuro que seguía contemplando a través de la ventana con los brazos cruzados, se separa de ella y camina hacia su escritorio con paso firme, lo bordea y se sienta en la silla. Cierra un par de carpetas de informes que parece haber estado leyendo antes, las pone en la bandeja de casos cerrados para archivar y suspira. Parece que el trabajo ha acabado por hoy. Se arrellana en la silla giratoria y se orienta hacia la ventana.

- Pareces un poco melancólica porque estás pensativa, pero tranquila. Estás bien, estás en paz – dice la voz – en casa de los chicos te espera una fiesta en un jardín lleno de niños corriendo felices y de gente que te quiere. Será un día fantástico.

Entonces unos suaves toques interrumpen y la puerta se abre, ella vuelve a girarse esta vez hacia la puerta.

-_ ¿Jefa?_ – la cabeza pelirroja de Van Pelt asoma con su gran sonrisa.

_- Sí, Van Pelt, adelante._

La joven cierra la puerta con cuidado y sin internarse del todo en el despacho se dirige hacia Lisbon.

- _Sólo quería asegurarme de que estás preparada porque nosotros ya casi estamos. Hemos cerrado el caso esta mañana temprano y terminado los informes, los tendrás el lunes sobre la mesa. Cho y Rigsby se han ido antes para recoger la tarta. Nos veremos allí con ellos._

_- Espera. ¿Preparada para qué? -_ Lisbon frunce el ceño y la cara de la chica adopta un aspecto de histeria.

- _¿Cómo que para qué?_ – Pregunta y comienza a hablar a una rapidez inusual – _Para el cumpleaños de Lucy, no me digas que lo has olvidado porque está como loca por enseñarte su triciclo nuevo y… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?_

Lisbon intenta evitar una carcajada. Ha estado fingiendo.

- _Oh, Lisbon, en serio… ¿otra vez?_ – Van Pelt hace un mohín que aún a su edad parece adorable y entonces es cuando Lisbon no puede evitarlo y estalla en una sonora carcajada – _Siempre me haces lo mismo, jefa._

_- Y tú siempre picas, Grace… -_ cuando deja de reírse se balancea de lado a lado en la silla con una sonrisa autosuficiente en sus labios.

_- Está bien, jefa mueve el culo de esa silla y vamos. Aún tienes que cambiarte._

- _¿Cambiarme?_ – se mira.

- _Vamos, Lisbon_ – la mira con un deje de lástima y reprimenda – _No puedes ir a una fiesta vestida de negro. Deberías ponerte ese vestido blanco que te sienta tan bien. Hace buen tiempo._

- _Está bien, está bien… Sólo…dame unos minutos y estaré abajo y podremos irnos_ – Se agacha bajo el escritorio y saca una caja de considerable tamaño y se la da – _Sabes que no me perdería por nada del mundo esta fiesta. ¿Puedes llevarlo al coche?_

_- Claro –_ dice sonriendo.

-_ Gracias. Es ese disfraz de hada que la vuelve loca_ – Grace está a punto de salir pero se detiene un momento en la puerta y pregunta:

_- Lisbon, va todo bien ¿verdad? Te noto un poco…_

- _Sí, tranquila, está todo bien_ - le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora de esas que tan bien le salen aunque las cosas vayan mal, pero esta vez no están del todo mal. Es sólo un poco de nostalgia según parece – _Es sólo el hombro, me ha vuelto a doler últimamente…_

Es el hombro en el que O'loughlin le disparó el día que John el Rojo murió. El día que Jane mató a John el Rojo.

- _Me ocurre cada vez que va a cambiar el tiempo y me temo que lo seguirá haciendo_ – sonríe amargamente sin dejar de mirarla – _Pero está bien. Al menos ese cabrón de O'loughlin no me mató… perdona, Grace._

_- No, está bien. Olvidado. De verdad._

Es verdad.

- _¿Piensas en él alguna_ _vez?_ – Es obvio de quién está hablando pero Lisbon opta por hacerse la loca. Es obvio también que el dolor del hombro le trae momentos de reflexión sobre el pasado -.

_- Sólo cuando me duele el hombro recuerdo ese día y al tipo que lo hizo._

-_ En realidad me refería a Jane, jefa. Sé que nunca hablamos de eso, pero si algún día necesitas hablar o lo que sea…_ - deja la frase en el aire, la jefa no parece molesta pero no quiere entrometerse demasiado.

-_ Lo sé, Grace. Te lo agradezco_ – Lisbon asiente con una sonrisa.

-_Bien, te dejaré sola, pero no tardes_ – Van Pelt nota que es el momento de dejar un rato a solas a su amiga y se escabulle cerrando la puerta tras ella, no sin antes advertirle.

Lisbon sonríe en dirección a la puerta, incluso después de que la mujer se haya marchado y luego se gira nuevamente hacia la ventana donde sus ojos verdes que no parecen haberse visto afectados por el paso inevitable del tiempo se clavan en la ventana durante un rato. Reflexiona.

- Tranquila, no es tan malo como parece. Estás acostumbrada a su ausencia y tienes cierta estabilidad ahora.

- Sí, bueno. Nunca he sido el alma de la fiesta pero es duro que te arrebaten lo que quieres… o que lo que quieres se deje arrebatar – dice con un deje de tristeza – En fin, si es lo que toca…

- Aunque ya es más de lo que deberías saber…te daré un par de datos. Tú pediste a los chicos que no te trajeran noticias sobre Jane y ellos aceptaron tu decisión. Pero han seguido visitándole casi semanalmente en la prisión. Tú lo sabes, pero no preguntas. Prefieres no saber nada. Pero él está al corriente de todo… Tiene tus fotos de los últimos años, recortes de periódicos con tus logros laborales, sabe que estás bien y sabe cuándo estás herida. Los chicos lo mantienen al tanto de todo eso porque saben que tú le importas, y es una forma de que no se vuelva loco allí. Le llevan cosas, fotos, le cuentan lo que va pasando con la familia y el equipo, que básicamente es lo mismo. Él sabe que aunque te escriba tú nunca le devolverás las cartas así que prefiere mantener el trato que un día hizo contigo.

- Así que él estará bien… - sin darse cuenta se ve aliviada.

- Lo estará, ambos lo estaréis.

Si no fuera porque no puede ver a la persona que narra esta historia diría que está sonriendo.

- Bueno, el viaje acaba aquí… Es hora de irnos.

- Espera ¿qué pasará con Patrick? – pregunta.

Pero antes de que la voz responda si es que tenía intención de hacerlo la imagen se distorsiona y comienza a desvanecerse en medio de un humo blanco.

- Eh, ¿qué pasa ahora?

* * *

><p>Vaya, acabo de releer esta parte, y realmente me gusta. Extraño.<p>

Ustedes qué opinan?

**...**


	7. Parte 7: A casa

Vale, allá vamos...verdaderamente el final del fic. Notese en que ahora dirá "completo" en lugar de "en progreso". Eso si me acuerdo de ponerlo, claro.

Bien, muchas gracias a todos por pasarse y leerlo, por los reviews, las alertas, favoritos, etc... Es genial¡ De verdad¡

Y gracias a Andrea, por apreciar tanto el fic, leerlo y releerlo, mirarlo desde la betareader que lleva en su interior, y casi obligarme a que lo publicara (a punta de collejas virtuales, puedo jurarlo).

Aaay *suspiro* es el primer fic multichapter que termino y publico. Sienta bien, en realidad. [Atención: los otros fics vienen en camino ;) Es una amenaza]

Saludos desde este rinconcito. Disfruten¡

xox

* * *

><p><em><strong>OoOoOoO<strong>_

_"Lisbon, Lisbon"._ Alguien la está llamando, suena muy lejano, muy bajo. No es la misma voz.

La imagen se desvanece con más rapidez, la voz empieza a volverse más nítida… Otra vez esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago como si estuviera deslizándose a toda prisa por un túnel, bajando por la madriguera de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y de pronto una leve sacudida como si el tren se detuviera y sus ojos se abren y ya no está en el despacho del director del CBI. Tiene que pestañear varias veces para enfocar bien. Está tumbada sobre su lado izquierdo en una superficie mullida, emite un gemido casi sin darse cuenta y se mueve con cierta dificultad hasta quedar boca arriba. Entonces es cuando lo ve. Patrick la observa sentado en el brazo del sofá de su despacho. Es ahí donde está. Está de vuelta en su despacho y Patrick está enfrente de ella observándola con una sonrisa.

Ella frunce el ceño, hace un mohín tumbando la cabeza de nuevo sobre el brazo y se enjuga los ojos. Se siente somnolienta y desorientada como si acabara de…

- Por fin despiertas, Lisbon ¿o debería llamarte Bella Durmiente a partir de ahora? – sonríe.

Ella se incorpora en el sofá color crudo que Jane le regaló sin motivo alguno.

- Eh, Jane. Estás aquí – sonríe también. Por alguna razón está sorprendida de verle.

- Claro, ¿dónde iba a estar si no? Te dije que te traería la cena – con un gesto de la mano señala la mesa al lado del sofá. En la esquina hay una bolsa de papel y a su lado dos vasos de refresco. – El bocadillo especial de Cornaro's y refresco.

- Gracias – dice aún intrigada por el extraño sueño que acaba de tener, porque sin duda se ha tratado de eso – Perdona, estoy un poco atontada todavía.

- Eso debe de ser por los calmantes de caballo que te han puesto.

- Ya – sonríe - ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?

- Unas horas – responde – Y hablabas en sueños. Lo cierto…es que me tenías un poco preocupado.

- Espera ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí mirando?

- Mm… un ratito.

- ¿Cuánto, Jane? – Lisbon le lanza su mirada infernal y el asesor responde sin demora.

- Lo suficiente para saber que estabas soñando, alucinaciones producto de todos esos medicamentos, quizás. Media hora.

- No es verdad – agita la cabeza levemente haciendo ese gesto tan peculiar en ella –

- Sí que lo es. Decías cosas, te he oído… - dice mientras se inclina y estira la mano hacia la esquina de la mesa de donde recoge la bolsa de comida con el logotipo de ese restaurante que tanto le gusta a Lisbon – Decías… _"¿qué va a pasar ahora con él?"_ o _"¿estará bien?" "¿qué será de él, volverá algún día?"._ Parecías muy agitada.

- Oh. Sí, era un sueño de lo más extraño – dice Lisbon evadiendo un poco la cuestión. No va a contarle lo que ha soñado. Se le subiría a la cabeza el que ella haya pasado horas soñando con él. Además ha sido muy raro y no quiere pensar en ello. La sola idea de que algo así pueda pasar en la vida real la aterra.

- ¿Y salía yo? – dice con una sonrisa en la cara esperando que la respuesta sea afirmativa.

- Jane ¿he dicho pesadilla? – él finge pensar un instante, la mira y niega con la cabeza – Entonces no, no salías tú.

- Es una pena…

Lisbon frunce el ceño.

-… los sueños, la mayoría de las veces, son deseos o miedos que se reflejan en el subconsciente y mientras duermes hacen de las suyas.

- ¿Y?

- No sé – se encoge de hombros – sería interesante saber qué pasa por esa cabecita.

- Oh no, tú no te metes más en esta cabecita ¿entendido? – él finge inocencia y abre la bolsa de comida sacando dos bocadillos.

- Tranquila. ¿Por qué no comemos antes de que esto se enfríe? Podemos hablar de eso más tarde – sonríe - ¿Tienes hambre?

Desenvuelve uno de los bocadillos y se lo pone en la mano buena.

- Pues ahora que lo dices… sí. Gracias – acepta el bocadillo y le da un buen mordisco – Mm qué rico.

Jane disfruta viéndola dar buena cuenta del bocata que le ha traído. Antes de empezar a degustar su propio sándwich, mete una pajita en uno de los refrescos y lo lleva hasta la boca de Lisbon. Ella da un buen sorbo a la refrescante bebida y continúa comiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Entonces y sólo entonces él empieza a comer; sentados uno al lado del otro en la más absoluta normalidad se permiten disfrutar de la agradable compañía y la sencilla cena.

Se sonríen de vez en cuando pero sin hablar pues el hambre voraz de Lisbon no le permite abrir la boca para otra cosa que no sea dar grandes mordiscos al bocadillo.

- ¡Eeeh! ¿Estaba bueno? – ella asiente con la boca llena – Bien. En cuanto termines de cenar podremos irnos a casa. Yo te llevaré.

- Eh, de eso nada – mastica, traga y gruñe – No vas a llevarme en esa cacharra vieja.

- Oh, Lisbon hieres mis sentimientos cada vez que insultas a mi coche.

- No me digas – replica con sarcasmo antes de terminar de un sorbo el resto de la bebida – Pues cómprate un coche nuevo. Estarías más seguro.

- No pienso cambiar de coche, antes tendrás que matarme – le da un tono melodramático pero sonríe y ella también.

- Pero mira que eres exagerado…

- Puedo llevarte en tu coche si lo prefieres.

- Sabes que me gusta tu manera de conducir tan poco como tu coche pero dada la situación tendré que ceder. Me arriesgaré.

- Mira quién es la exagerada ahora… - entre risas le da un toque en el brazo.

- ¡Auch! – se queja la chica.

- Lo siento, lo siento, perdona – dice tocando suavemente su brazo dañado – perdona.

- Está bien, está bien – ahogan carcajadas cómplices. Jane coge los envoltorios de la comida ante la atenta mirada de Lisbon y los tira a la papelera.

- Venga, levanta, chica dura – dice cuando se acerca de nuevo a ella – Apóyate en mí.

Así lo hace. Se apoya con el brazo izquierdo en el brazo de Jane que la agarra con la fuerza suficiente para levantarla y una mano apoyada en su cintura.

- ¿Todavía te duele el costado? – le dice una vez de pie mirando hacia la zona en cuestión.

- No demasiado, los calmantes funcionan…

- Venga, vayámonos, te llevaré en tu coche y prometo no correr…

Jane pasa un brazo por su cintura para que ella no tenga que ir demasiado erguida ya que aún tiene molestias en el costado después del tremendo golpe que aquel animal le propinó esta mañana. Lisbon pretende ir más deprisa de lo que su cuerpo dolorido puede permitirse pero el consultor la frena llevándola a un ritmo más aceptable.

- Está bien, pero…

- Respetaré las señales, lo juro. Si alguien te oyera Teresa diría que no confías en mí; está feo entre compañeros…

- Es que…no confío nada en ti, Patrick.

- Más despacio…

- Venga ya, parecemos abuelos… Mi vecina de ochenta años camina más rápido.

- Si fuerzas el cuerpo flacucho ese que tienes se te partirá en dos como un… como, bueno, como algo que se parte en dos…

- Oh, ¿se te agota el ingenio?

- Me queda ingenio para rato, querida…

- Eso espero, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin tus dotes de deducción, tu increíble trabajo policial y tu ingenio mordaz? – rueda los ojos.

- Hablando de sarcasmo…

- Muérdeme…

Y así, discutiendo como dos adolescentes en la hora del recreo, agente y consultor abandonan el ya silencioso edificio del CBI atravesando el corredor a oscuras entre bromas y leves risotadas.

**_FIN_**

**_OoOoOoOoO_**


End file.
